Shelter You
by maruauderknight
Summary: Hermione Granger thought her life was on track. George Weasley thought his life was over. The Malfoys thought they would never see her again. Harry Potter thought the war was over. The Wizard World believed they were dead.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Though I would love to lay claim to these characters, I cannot. They are the property of JK Rowling and the Harry Potter Series. I make no money off of this story.

* * *

_October 1980_

Arthur walked into the house running his hands through his hair, another Death Eater strike today and the Order was nowhere near ready to retaliate. Their best fighters had gone under after the attack on the Longbottom's and Arthur couldn't be sure if his family was as safe as he believed. Glancing around his home he watched as his older two boys played with the twins, an infant redhead was asleep in a rocking bassinette and thankfully the boys weren't being terribly loud about their play. Molly had probably gotten onto them already.

Speaking of his wife, Arthur moved from the front door to the kitchen where a, very, pregnant Molly hummed as she cooked dinner, "Evening Molly dear," he said as he kissed her cheek. Molly's face lit up as she turned and greeted her husband rather enthusiastically, "How is our little boy?" he asked when she finally pulled back to let him rub her belly, "Our boy is doing wonderfully." After the twins were born the couple had decided not find out the sex of their children, and after Ronald was born nearly a year ago, they just assumed that their sixth, and Molly certainly hoped last, child would be a boy as well. "Bill and Charlie had their wands taken away today," said Molly as she flicked her wand at the sink, "they kept setting sparks off under the twins seats so I've stowed them." She nodded towards a cupboard in the corner; a strong notice-me-not charm was cast on it so the boys wouldn't think to look in there. "We'll give them back at the end of the week, hmm?" said Arthur as he picked up the Evening Prophet.

Molly was preparing to call the boys to the table when there was a shift in the Burrow's wards. Arthur and Molly exchanged a look before he stood and removed his wand from his pocket, "Keep the boys inside." He moved towards the door and just as he reached to open it there was a knock.

A woman stood on the other side, when Arthur had finally gathered up the courage to open it. She was pale, sick looking, and the child that hid behind her skirts didn't look better, but what took Mr. Weasley's attention was the swaddled toddler in her arms. "Pl-please … please help them," said the woman as she began to hold the hidden bundle out, "_He'll kill them._" There was no reason for Arthur to ask whom. After a moment he recognized the woman, an Order member believed to have gone missing three years ago. "Rowena..." he said cautiously taking the child from her. He heard a gasp behind him and turned to see Molly standing in front of the boys, one hand over her mouth, the other holding Charlie and Bill back, when he turned to speak again to the gaunt woman she was gone, the little boy looking back behind him.

November 1981

"Ah, Good evening Mr. Weasley," said a rather portly man as he allowed himself in the Burrow, "I'm here to gather the children." Molly stood over an old bassinette that rocked a baby Ginny; beside her was a dark haired girl who hid behind it, her hand held in Charlie's, "What do you mean 'gather the children'? Who are you?" Arthur was tired of the fighting, the war was only a month over and November 2nd he had been given notice that the children of Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr were to be turned over to the courts. "Molly I told you—" "No Arthur, they are as much ours as Bill, Charlie, the twins, Ginny…I won't let them go." "Molly, dearest, they need a home of their own."

"No," said Molly as she picked up the little girl, turning to the boys where a dark haired five year old sat between the twins, "Alexandrus and Vivienne are staying with us." However as Molly tried to move she found herself frozen, as did Arthur and the others. The little girl, who had remained silent through out the ordeal as she'd been swung up onto Molly's hip, and her brother began to cry.

"Silence." The word rang through out the room as a presence took over. Lucius Malfoy had taken advantage of the chaos in the little house and had immobilized everyone with a quick spell, "You cannot do this Malfoy. You're already under investi-" "I cannot do what, Weasley, claim my God children?" The spell was released and the lawyer moved forward to remove the girl, Vivienne, Molly had called her, and took the hand of the boy, "Come now children. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are waiting for you."

Molly glared at Malfoy, more than her husband was doing—Arthur had seemingly accepted defeat—"This isn't over Lucius Malfoy, those children were brought to us to keep them away from people like you." Lucius raised one fine eyebrow before turning and following his attorney out the door. Arthur glanced at his wife before hanging his head, Molly was fighting tears, "Oh Arthur, first the Potter boy goes missing and now they've been taken from us. You…you must talk to Dumbledore, surely he can do something."

The older man nodded solemnly but he knew that the old Headmaster would do nothing. It was talking to Albus that had put the children in danger in the first place.

_May 2, 1998_

Draco couldn't believe his eyes. He was in the middle of a war, one of the Weasley twins was dead, Potter was off being a Hero, Granger was … well Draco wasn't were Granger was, but he just stood there, huddled in a corner. He was beginning to have second thoughts for the hundredth time in just over two years. But this was for his family, to save his mother and keep his father alive, to make him proud. How proud would Lucius Malfoy be to learn that none other than The-Boy-Who-Lived-to-Be-A-Prat had saved his son? This certainly wouldn't be a happy homecoming … if there were even a home to go to, parents to go to … if he even lived. Soot covered Draco's angled features except in the tear tracks, he wasn't sure when he'd begun to cry, probably shortly after Granger slapped him again. After escaping the Room of Hidden Things she had laid into him about how stupid he had been to allow Crabbe to cast such a spell and when he'd tried to summon enough anger she'd just reared back and slapped him. Then she was gone, off with Potty and Weasel again. He wasn't even sure if she was alive anymore … and he couldn't figure out why he even cared.

The fighting had come to a standstill, it was strange, as the blond watched from his hiding spot, everyone seemed to be frozen and then he heard it. The hissing voice of the Dark Lord, calling Potter out. Giving the Order and the school time to mourn their lost, somehow Draco though that the Dark Lord was making this easy for him, to gather their strength for a second attack. Pulling himself up from his squatting position, Draco peered around, he didn't see any Slytherin's in the rubble that had been the Hogwarts entryway, but what he did see made the air catch in his breath until it came out in one word, "Ariadne."

A ghost from his past, he was sure, aged to the point she would be just a little older than him, but she had to be a ghost. Dark brown hair brushed the waist of the dress she wore, one that looked just like the dress his mother had given the toddler during her third Christmas with the Malfoys. She wasn't even facing him, it was why he believed her to be a figment, someone had probably cursed him and this was the only comforting thought he could bring up. A skinny little girl in a black dress, barefoot as she stepped through the debris, but as the name left his chapped lips she turned and they locked eyes. "Ariadne," he said his voice a little louder, the Hidden One his father had called her, she was always hiding in those first weeks, and it was a meaning that his mother took to give her the name.

And she was moving towards him, barefoot just as the last time he had seen her, she moved closer and closer until his face was in her hands, "You're real?" he questioned, she didn't answer but instead smiled, brighter than what should have been on a battlefield. He couldn't stop himself from pulling the girl into his arms , "You're real, you're alive … you're here." Clinging to her, as though she were a lifetime, a realization hit him, "Ariadne … Ariadne you're here. You're here and _He's_ here, you cannot stay. Ariadne, you have to go." This time it was his turn to take her face in his hands as he spoke, but she didn't seem to take him seriously. "He. Is. Here," he said again trying to emphasize each word, but again the meaning was lost to her, "Come with me."

Finding strength he hadn't had since the day he took his mark, Draco Malfoy ducked and dodged past every person left in the rubbish of his former school. He was on a mission to get this girl away from the man everyone believed to be her father, a man who had made no qualms about killing the children that had been born of his loins previously, and as far as Draco or anyone else knew, Ariadne Riddle was the only one left to carry on the line. Together they ran, Draco kept a hard grip on her hand until he saw three people running up from the docks. He had a good idea what three would be running together like that and didn't think any of them would be too kind to see him running off with a girl, especially a girl who supposedly looked a lot like her father used to. They ducked behind a tree until he heard them go by.

"Harry you can't go," he heard Granger say in a strangled voice, "We've lost Fred … Dumbledore, now Snape. You can't…"

'Snape?' he thought as he kept Ariadne clutched close to him, Severus was dead?

"I have to Hermione. I have to or he'll kill everyone else…" reasoned Harry as they walked. Draco thought he heard a muffled foot stomp, "No…please." He wasn't sure what was happening but in the next moment he heard Granger let out a sob, "Then let me go with you. Don't go alone." "Ron," Draco heard Weasley shuffle towards the voice, or he figured it was Weasley, "Hermione, I'm not going to be alone." And then there was one set of footsteps walking towards them. He clutched his mother's wand tightly in his hand as he prepared for Potter to find them both, but even Ariadne was being quiet as she pressed herself against him as if trying to hide in him. Potter walked by, Draco and Ariadne going unnoticed, but he waited until he heard the other two walk towards the castle.

They reached the boathouse rather easily after that, Draco wanted to put her on a boat and get away quickly, he could hide her, protect her … but part of him was scared. What of his mother? His Father?

"Son?"

Draco turned, instinct put Ariadne behind him, she said nothing, and her attention wasn't even on the tall man that stood just outside the light of the boathouse. "Father," said the younger Malfoy as he squared his shoulders, he didn't think that Lucius would hurt him, but to regain favor with the Dark Lord he might turn in the innocent girl that Draco was doing his best to protect. "Is that…" the elder Malfoy stepped into the light, dark circles stood prominent under his eyes, his skin was sallow and his cheeks hollowed out. This wasn't the same man who only nineteen years ago had swept into the Burrow and taken a child, this wasn't even the same man that Draco had called father three years ago. The man that stood before the seventeen year old was a desperate man, a man who … well Draco wasn't sure he could even be called a man anymore. Not after enabling a mad woman to torture an eighteen-year-old girl in his childhood home. Though he still had some need to make Lucius Malfoy proud, Draco didn't hold his father on such a pedestal anymore.

"Son, Draco, is that…is it, Ariadne?"

It caught her attention and Draco felt her lift his arm up as she peeked under his triceps, "It is. But you will not turn her in, Father." Lucius only shook his head and took two steps forward, but Draco took three back keeping distance between his father and the girl who for four years he considered a sister. But as he moved back he felt the pressure of her hands leave his back and heard the creaking of footsteps. Lucius was looking over him, watching the girl's movements as she uncovered a body, "Severus." It was the first time Draco heard a crack in his father's voice, the revelation made him turn his own body to take in the sight. Ariadne was kneeled next to the prone form of his Godfather. Quickly he moved forward only to freeze when Ariadne's hand flew up to stop him. "Ariadne please….let me help," but he watched her hand move to the injured man's chest and she slowly moved it up to his neck, but as it got closer to the snake bites Snape's own hand grabbed her wrist, "No," he wheezed out.

It didn't seem like a split second before both Malfoys were working on Severus Snape trying to heal him. They didn't notice when Ariadne left, nor when she came back, Lucius only accepted the weeds she brought and tried to use them in a make shift paste, but nothing seemed to be working. Nothing could stop the poison. Draco and Lucius were ready to give up when Ariadne kneeled between them and leaned in to, what Draco thought, kiss his neck, but then he noticed she was sucking, and the darkness of Severus' veins was retreating. "Stupid girl," bit out Snape as the poison left him, Ariadne wasn't even stopping to spit as she moved to each bite, Lucius took the turn to heal the empty wounds now as Draco ruffled through his robes looking for potions. He found two for pain, three blood-replenishing potions, and a resistance for poison, as well as a Draught of Living Death.

As he administered the potions to a reluctant Snape, Voldemort's voice sounded through the room again. Lucius and Draco froze as it sounded as if he were right there in the boathouse. Potter was dead. The Malfoys shared a look, "We've lost," said Lucius, he looked ready to give up completely, "Not yet Father." Draco pocketed the Draught and took Ariadne's hands as she drank in the last of the poison. Her eyes were dilated and he felt a vibration running through her, he slipped the potions he'd found into her hands, "Take this one, drink it your self. These are for him, one when the boat lands and another at sunrise. Find a place and hide, I'll find you." Her eyebrows furrowed in question, "You and Severus are going to hide, Father and I will come for you when this is all over."

The Malfoy's stood and apparated out of the boathouse after carrying Snape to a boat and setting it loose in the water. Lucius went on to his wife assuming his son to follow, but Draco wanted to give someone hope. He needed to tell Granger that Snape was alive and would be alive, that they could still win. He needed to tell Granger, for some reason she had to know.


	2. Reunions

**Disclaimer:** Though I would love to lay claim to these characters, I cannot. They are the property of JK Rowling and the Harry Potter Series. I make no money off of this story.

* * *

_2 Years Post War_

Draco stepped into the manor for the first time since the war. His mother was behind him a veil over her face, "How is it, Draco?" She asked without looking up, Draco knew she was worried that she would see the same dark walls, but Draco couldn't even feel the Dark Lord in the walls. Setting his jaw he reached back and took his mother's arm in his, "All is well Mother, it doesn't even look like the same place." Indeed since the war the Malfoys had hired wizards to remodel the entire house; now instead of a foyer leading into several different halls there was one long hallway before the great room and the grandiose staircases that lined both walls. Lucius was waiting for them; Draco could tell from his father's stance that the man was nervous about this reunion. 'As he should be,' Draco thought as he led his mother to stand in front of his father who had dropped to one knee in a sort of prostrating position.

"Narcissa, Draco, I humbly present myself to apologize for my actions and to welcome your return to Malfoy Manor," said Lucius with his head still bowed. It wasn't until he saw the ornate skirt his wife wore spread out on the floor and felt her delicate hands on his face that he raised his head. Lucius knew he had to do more to make up for everything, an apology wasn't going to be enough, but this was a start. He was a man ready to change, ready to accept redemption if his family was willing to give it.

"I-I'm sorry…" there was a squeak from the hallway and the three Malfoys turned to see a curly-headed girl in denims walking quickly back towards the door. Draco however called out, "Granger?" She turned and gave a half smile to the younger, "I didn't mean to interrupt. I … Mr. Malfoy never said you were coming back today…I was coming to finish collecting the artifacts."

"Nonsense, Miss Granger," Lucius had rose and pulled his wife up to his side where his arm crossed her back in a protective fashion, "Please, go ahead as I said take whatever the Ministry needs. We'll stay out of your—" "What are you collecting?" "Draco!"

Hermione looked between the men and pulled a letter out of a folder she carried with her at all times inside of Malfoy Manor. It was hard for her to come here, especially after only two years, but after the demolition of most of the rooms a nice magical cleansing and several coats of paint she had become accustomed to walking in and beginning her work unnoticed, and she wasn't going to let the appearance for Draco 'Ferret' Malfoy or Mrs. Malfoy deter her, "As a 'Go-fer' for the Minister I'm here to pick up any dark or illegal magical artifacts." Lucius scoffed, "She's been helping with the renovations as well, do give yourself some credit Miss Granger."

"A gopher?" Draco ignored his father's remarks and let his lip snarl up, who in Merlin's name would demean Granger to the job of a gopher…she was human after all.

"A go-for," Hermione corrected, "the Minister will as me to go get things and I bring them back to the Ministry. A sort of menial internship job," it wasn't the job she wanted but unlike the boys she didn't go into Auror training right after the war. Her hands crossed in front of her over her file on the Malfoys and her latest Weasley sweater. "Now, if its no problem, could I—"

"Feel free," spoke Narcissa for the first time since seeing her husband, "as my husband said. Take whatever you have to. I'd like this house to be dark magic free, if possible." Her head was still held high and unlike before Hermione brought notice to herself, she had the facial expression as though something unpleasant smelling was under her nose. Hermione was sure that was the last of the conversation as she nodded to the three and left them to their, what looked like, formal reunion.

It was two hours later when Hermione heard the door to the library open. The library was the one place that hadn't been renovated yet as the magic on it was still too strong, just standing inside was cold, but Hermione's heating charms kept her area nice and toasty as she worked on cataloguing each piece she would take to the Department of Mysteries to be disposed of. She looked up as the she heard the creak and was greeted by the stare of Draco Malfoy, "Malfoy," she stated plainly before returning to her work. He said nothing as he walked through flicking his new wand at the fireplace. Though Hermione seemed deep into her work she was focused on his movements, as he moved towards a bookcase she cleared her throat and saw his hand freeze, "I haven't been through that one yet. I'm afraid you cannot take anything that isn't Ministry approved."

The corner of his mouth quirked upwards, "I was going to help you. A few of these books have glamours on them from the raids the Ministry used to conduct when I was younger." Grabbing three books that Hermione would have believed to be innocent he brought them to her table and sat them before her, "Like these. Passed down to my father from my grandfather who bought them off of the Dark Lord."

Her lips pursed to hear the title but she barely spared Malfoy a glance, "How many others are glamoured, Malfoy? Your father didn't tell me about these…" She made a quick note on the inside cover of the folder before looking up. She was surprised not to see a sneer, and it must have shown as she heard him chuckle, "He's probably forgotten, after the first few raids he got tired of resetting the charms and began having the elves to do it. Have you eaten?"

A frown formed on her face as she looked up at him, "Why do you—" then she heard her stomach growl. Why did he have to mention food? "Not this morning no," the words had barely left her mouth before Malfoy summoned an elf. She began to protest but quieted after the elf began ringing its hands, "You insulted it Granger. Shame on you." Again Hermione's mouth opened to retort back before she realized, Malfoy was teasing her. Over the past year she had face a lot in this house, several of the items had to be handled by a pureblood and as Lucius Malfoy had been one of the only Pureblood on the grounds she'd had to put up with a few of his malicious quirks, though now they were practically gone. She found him to almost be a pussycat now, especially when it came to his wife. But to be teased by her former childhood nemesis was unfamiliar territory, not even Lucius was that familiar with her and they'd spent the better part of twelve hours every day together for a year. "What do you mean, insulted?" she asked cautiously, the elf appeared and set down a tea service with finger sandwiches and then disappeared as quickly as it had came. "I mean," he said as he began to pour tea for the two of them, "_You_ insulted my House elf. They're very fragile creatures you know, some of them go loony when they think they aren't wanted. Milk or sugar?" "Two," she replied commonly as he added two cubes and set a spoon inside then she watched him add several cubes to his tea, "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" he looked up from his tea, which now seemed more like sugar cubes with a bit of tea instead of the other way around. "You ruined your cup," his head shook and he quirked an eyebrow, "You, Granger, just don't know me very well. I have a sweet tooth that could put Honeydukes to shame. Eat. I hate cucumber sandwiches." Malfoy pushed the plate towards her and took another sip from his teacup before standing to retrieve more hidden books. Hermione watched him go, still on edge about being in the same room as him. What had happened to him since the war?

Draco watched Granger go, several shrunken boxes were settled into a larger one, her work had finished earlier than usual—according to her—and Draco had to pat himself on the back. After seeing her cross the wards and disapparate he shut the large front door and moved around the house to look for his parents. He found them in his mother's new study, it was painted in light cream colours with blue embellishments, a blue that strangely matched his mother's eyes perfectly. He could hear muggle music coming over the wireless and allowed his eyes to grow wide. It was uncharacteristic for him to look so surprised by after two years away with his mother, without the constant hounding to 'Be a Malfoy' he allowed more emotion to show on his face. Everything in the room was practically as it had been in France when they first moved out of Wiltshire, shortly after Draco's trial. "Mother," he said as he moved to sit beside her, she was working on a new needlepoint that she'd begun in India, but of course she had to stop during travel. "Where is he?" Narcissa ignored her son pointedly, "Mother…" she looked up, "Yes, Draco, dearest?" "Where is he?" "Where is who?" she returned to her needlepoint, "Him, you know who I'm speaking of."

"Oh Draco," the song on the wireless turned much more somber, "I do wish you would forgive him. He spent a year in Azkaban, spent another year fixing our home; he's ready to try to mend his bridges. Please, my darling boy," she set her needlepoint aside and touched Draco's cheek with the barest of caresses, "forgive. I know you won't forget, but at least forgive. You'll sleep better." Draco wouldn't sleep better if he forgave his father, he couldn't sleep at all for a while and it had nothing to do with his _father_ though perhaps the man could have helped. He could have protected _her_ better, kept _her_ safe. But Draco couldn't tell his mother, not about seeing her again, not about nearly having her back in the family, back where she belonged. Draco could not tell Narcissa about Ariadne. He nodded, however, just as his father walked in, "Ah, Draco … son, I was wondering if you might give me a moment. We need to speak on a … grave matter." Had Draco been born to any other parents his eyes would have been rolling towards the ceiling at that moment, but he was a Malfoy, raised a Malfoy and there for raised 'better' than to roll his eyes. He kissed his mother's cheek as her attention returned to her small task and walked with his father into the corridor.

"Yes?" he questioned but watched as Lucius turned his back and began to walk away. Draco sighed, rubbed his eyes with one hand before following after him. It took him a moment to notice that his father wasn't dressed in his finest robes as he had always done as a child. In fact Lucius was dressed in a more muggle fashion, trousers and an oxford shirt, with the sleeves rolled up even. The Dark Mark was no where to be seen on his father's forearms, but if Draco were to roll his own sleeves up it wouldn't be seen there either thanks to a strong glamour his mother cast daily. "Where are we going?" he asked as his father took a turn towards the east wing of the manor, "There is something you need to see." It was all Lucius said as he continued down to the farthest hall. The last door on the left had light spilling out underneath it; it was an odd sight considering that no one had lived in this wing since his grandfather was alive. It was a tradition of sorts, for there to be one unoccupied wing until the heir married, then the new Malfoys would take up the empty wing to have a considerable amount of privacy from the elder Malfoys. "Father…" Draco called Lucius for the first time as Lucius put his hand on the doorknob, the older man put a finger up to his lips but before he could open the door a purple beam shot from the side at the door.

"I wouldn't do that, Lucius," the voice was gravelly, more so than it had been the entire time that Draco had known him. But there the man stood, Severus Snape stood against the wall, practically blending in with the shadows, "She hasn't been sleeping well, I doubt that you would enjoy waking her up again." _She? Her?_ Draco's thoughts could only go to one person that his former potion's professor could be speaking of and despite the warning he flung the door open. There she was, lying in front of the fire with a throw blanket covering her arms and legs. "Ariadne," like the last time it came out in a rush of breath, but this time instead of bewilderment decorating his face Draco smiled. But as Draco smiled he saw the prone form on the floor come to life almost instantly. Instead of being greeted by her own smile though, the former Slytherin was met with a terrified stare before his back slammed into the wall. Everything was go black and the last thing he heard was Snape's voice, "Dunderhead."


	3. Eyes Believe

**Disclaimer:** Though I would love to lay claim to these characters, I cannot. They are the property of JK Rowling and the Harry Potter Series. I make no money off of this story.

* * *

Things within the Burrow weren't the same, Hermione thought this every time she stepped into her home away from home. The loss of Fred had affected everyone in the household, Molly still smiled and tried keep the family spirits up, but often when she was found alone there were tear stains on her cheeks and old art projects the twins had worked on together laid about the kitchen table or in the master bedroom. Ginny had moved out a year after, moving in with Bill and Fleur to help with the new baby, George had moved back in after closing the shop—only opening it two months later after Charlie moved home to help the family cope. Of course Ronald had thrown himself directly into Auror training, taking Harry with him, and leaving Hermione to be the only one to return to school with Ginny.

The lioness had her own flat in Oxford but would often come to spend her evening with the Weasleys. She would listen to Mr. Weasley as he told about his day and report back her findings in Malfoy Manor, it seemed to calm him that she was willing to speak about her happenings there, and Hermione did like to put the man's mind to ease. It was also down to Hermione to be sure that George actually ate. After losing his brother there had been a time or two that the Weasley weren't certain if they wouldn't loose the other twin to heart break. There was no reason as to why George would only eat if Hermione was there, other than perhaps she asked to hear stories about the twins childhood. Hermione was one of the only people who would still speak of Fred around him, and George had become one of the only reasons Hermione came to the Burrow anymore.

"Evening, Mrs. Weasley," said the bushy-haired girl as she stepped through the front door. Her jumper came off to show a muggle t-shirt she'd owned for years. Molly stuck her head out from the kitchen and smiled cheerfully, "Oh hello Hermione, I'm afraid the boys will be late tonight. Apparently Ron has a date … though I'm not sure why that means Harry can't make it on time." Hermione could imagine, with Ron away from Grimmuald Place she was sure Harry was either taking this time to woo Ginny or work on the plans to rebuild his parents house in Godric's Hollow. However, instead of speaking her thoughts as she might have she only nodded and picked up a couple of pieces of fruit, "George in his room?" "Hmm? Oh yes, go right up. Tell him and Charlie that dinner will be ready soon, Percy and his new girlfriend are coming."

Because telling them _that_ would get them down quicker.

George's room still looked the same as it did when Fred was still alive, even two years later there were test products strewn around. George lay on Fred's bed with his back to the door, Hermione felt her heart drop. Anniversaries were hard to get through, especially the bad ones; Hermione had barely kept George from losing it on his birthday and it looked as though it were up to her to deal with the second anniversary of Fred's death. Treading lightly Hermione patted the leg of the older Weasley boy who had fallen asleep on George's bed before moving to the depressed man himself, "Have you eaten?"

"No," his voice was dead, she could see where she leaned over him that his eyes were closed and he was trying to feign sleep. "Hermione its no-" "Don't tell me there's no point Charlie. If you aren't going to help me then just go," she took this moment to hurl a peach at Charlie's head, who simply huffed and left. Sitting down behind him her arm moved over his abdomen and she dropped the other peach beside him, "I'm not hungry." "Yes, well I am and I don't want to eat alone, you know how everyone keeps saying I don't need to gain weight."

George's head turned, brown eyes frowning, "No one ever said that." Hermione tried her best poker face before nodding, "Oh yeah, you just can't hear them because of all of your wallowing." "I'm not wallowing, 'Mione. I'm sad," the peach in his hand began to jump from hand to hand as he turned on his back, "two years he's been gone and no one has said anything. Mum's acting like it didn't happen, Dad left early this morning without speaking to anyone, Charlie's been moody all day … spent most of it at Bill and Fleur's." Hermione opened a banana and took a bite, "Well if it makes you feel better, Percy and Audrey are coming over tonight."

Scoffing the somber twin turned away from her again, which only prompted Hermione to lean over him, her head balanced on her arm, which rested on his hip, "We talked about this, George. Everyone copes differently. Remember last year? Everyone was so excited about Victoire you thought they forgot about you and Fred all together, but what happened? What happened that night?" She began to poke him, he was trying to ignore her, going back into the dark place he retreated to at times like these. "George, what did they do?"

"We blessed his grave. Bill even brought Victoire from Mungo's so she could be here. But this year they're celebrating her birthday, Baby's First Cake and all of that."

Hermione frowned and stood up, "Then c'mon." Using all of the strength she could muster, the former Gryffindor pulled her bedmate up into a sitting position. "Let's go," she said turning trying to pull him out of the bed, but he didn't budge. "Up and at'em!" she cried turning back to face him and practically leaning backwards until her feet gave way and slid partially under the bed, "OH!"

And there was the chuckle. Despite her fear of falling on her flat arse she looked up and smirked at the hint of a smile that came from the ginger haired man. "Well are you just going to let me fall to my death?!" she retorted back to his smile, he shook his head and pulled her to a sitting position next to him, "Why do you do this, 'Mione? Why do you come here day after day, speak to me and Dad, then leave?"

Her head angled up before she wrapped an arm around him, then the other, in an awkward side hug, "Because you're my family and I don't like seeing my family hurt.

Hermione hadn't planned on staying for the celebration of one-year-old Victoire's birth, but after paying a visit to Fred's grave where she and George gave an elaborate show to his name marker about what had happened in the past year, George hadn't wanted to face the family alone. And so there she sat through most of it, Ogden's finest in her hand while Ginny, Molly, and Audrey fawned over Victoire and then Ginny and Molly had squealed over the ring on Audrey's finger to which Fleur upstaged by telling everyone she was expecting again.

Of course she didn't have to sit through it alone. Harry and Ron had shown up, Ron of course did his best to ignore Hermione. After the war he hadn't taken Hermione's refusal well. Their spontaneous kiss had been just that, spontaneous. An action that had been building up inside of her over the years had all been spent, and when he'd asked for more Hermione had looked around her at everything they'd nearly lost, and did lose, and had to deny it. She wanted, needed, to live a life where she wasn't constantly in danger, where she could choose without it being a life or death decision, and settling just wasn't in the cards at eighteen.

But while Ron had taken it upon himself to deny Hermione's existence, Harry remained as true as ever, only this time his loyalty was to Hermione. He could understand where she was coming from and when he would actually make it to the burrow he would help in cheering George up some. Tonight he sat beside Hermione at the long table while Charlie and Bill were playing a game of Wizard's chess, or rather, Bill and George were playing and Charlie took turns heckling and cheering. "Nothing's really changed has it?" Hermione heard from her left, turning she tilted her head, "It has, actually. Everything's changed a lot. When was the last time you saw Ginny fawning over something like an engagement ring? _An engagement ring from Percy at that._"

Harry laughed and shook his head; "I guess you've got me there. But I think she's fawning because she's expecting one soon." Hermione's eyes widened, "Harry Potter!" she whispered harshly, "Do you mean to…"

Harry looked down, "I'm not sure 'Mione. Ginny's the only person I've ever been with. I can't help but everyone else would be looking for the fame, and … well you of all people know I don't want it but …" Harry looked up and around him before catching his friend's eye and jerking his head. "Walk with me?"

They walked together through the fields and Harry told Hermione things he hadn't spoken of in two years. "I never wanted to be an Auror, well … I did, I thought it was something I wanted back in school, I told Professor McGonagall all bout it. But after the war … they were all caught Hermione. All of the Death Eaters were gone before I could ever get out of training and now." His voice faded out as he leaned against a tall oak, his head resting in his hands.

Hermione listened longer as he spoke of wanting to leave, to go somewhere that he didn't have a reputation but how he was worried about Ginny, Ron, all of the Weasley, her. That made her laugh, "Why are you worried about me?" she questioned, "I haven't seen you once this year except George's birthday. It's the only time I ever seem to find you, some holiday, besides, I don't know if you've noticed but I haven't needed protecting, not since second year." Harry ran his fingers through his hair and it was as though a light went off, she could see it now, this wasn't twenty-year old Harry Potter who smiled, laughed, made it through every day with a cheerful grin. This was an older Harry. A Harry who had been through too much in such a short amount of time, Hermione moved towards him before turning and leaning against the tree trunk beside him, "But of course you worry. You've never stopped caring have you? Never stopped worrying about everyone. I shouldn't be so surprised I guess, you've never given up on anyone, not even Ron the Wonder Prat."

"That title belonged to Malfoy I thought."

She let out a short laugh and shook her head, "No, I think Draco Malfoy was only a prat when he was under his father's thumb. He lost that title today." Harry turned his head to the right and looked at her, brows pulled together, confused. "Oh, I haven't told you? For that past year I've been working at Malfoy Manor, Kings' request, and the Younger and Missus Malfoy made their return. I actually ruined the moment by walking in as I did." Harry's frown deepened, "You've been working there?! Kingsley asked you to! He knows what happened there," his concern was gone, well not entirely, just seemed to be momentarily replaced with anger. Hermione was used to dealing with anger though, her first few attempts to bring George back out of the "black space" had proved to only make him angry, that was when she'd gone to try and making him laugh instead of talking to him logically. Turning to her childhood friend, Hermione grabbed him by his shoulder, "Its fine, Harry. I've been there for over a year, Mr. Malfoy has been renovating, he even destroyed _the room_ when he realized how uncomfortable I was. It was …" she wanted to say odd but it would only fuel Harry's suspicious nature, "considerate." There was a word that Hermione had never thought she'd use with the name Malfoy before.

That had been an odd day, it was her second month of visiting the manor, and Lucius had met her in the foyer ready to show her to the library. The extremely dangerous items were still scattered around the house and as mention in his probation papers, if something were to happen to a Miss Hermione Granger then Lucius Malfoy and his Heir would lose everything. So after a while Lucius had stopped hurling snide comments at her, even began calling her 'Miss Granger' and that day had seemed rather chatty about his renovations, stopping off in the parlor to show some of his ideas at work. Hermione had frozen at the door; the ice that was always in her spine when she came into the house was crawling its way up to her neck. Lucius hadn't noticed at first but when he noticed there wasn't a resounding Awe he'd turned to teach Miss Granger about manners, he saw it. Pure unadulterated fear was etched all over her face as she stared at one particular part of the floor. After seeing the spot and reliving the memory of what had happened the first thing Lucius did was to whisk her away from the room to his own study, "Miss Granger, I apologize. I hadn't realized … I should have …" it was the only time Hermione would ever see a Malfoy at a loss for words, she was sure of it. After ensuring that Hermione was fine, as well as she could be, Lucius had ordered the stop to the room renovations, instead he called for its deconstruction. That had been the first day that Lucius and Hermione spent the whole day together, after the incident he'd remained in the library and handled most of the cursed objects, even telling her the history of why they were considered dark magic and why they hadn't been years ago.

"So you mean to tell me," said Harry, "that you have a sort of … friendship" his nose wrinkled, "with _Lucius Malfoy_." After the birthday festivities the Weasley's had all taken a trip to see Fred and Hermione and Harry had excused themselves. Of course Hermione had to give George a hug and a nice 'I-told-you-so' into his ear, but it was all a quick affair. Hermione now sat in an armchair big enough for two, there was a glass of wine on the floor and Harry lay beside her chair on the floor, "I wouldn't call it a friendship, more of a … comradery. " "Oh yes because that's so much simpler to explain." She reached out and smacked his belly, "Oof! Geeze 'Mione … working in Malfoy manor has made you a bit of a sadist hasn't it?" She was just glad he seemed to be taking it so well. The first time Hermione confided in someone, Mr. Weasley had had a fit. The Father of seven had stormed into Kingsley's home, interrupting his dinner, demanding for the job to be reassigned.

But instead of feeling relieved, Hermione actually felt insulted. She had fought in the war along side all of them, been torture in Malfoy Manor itself. Hermione felt as though she needed this job, she needed it to heal, to maybe learn that Voldemort wasn't the only thing inside of Malfoy Manor.

Harry reached up at patted her hand, "Just know that if any of the Malfoys try anything I'll gladly hex them." She took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze, "Well, while I do enjoy the sentiment, you'll be surprised to find out that even Draco was nice today. Showed me things that I didn't see…supposedly things Lucius had forgotten about." Harry rolled his eyes, "Sure, forgot."

The clock chimed the hour and they both looked up, "Is it really midnight already?" Harry sat up and nodded, "Mind if I kip of your sofa? Don't think I'm all that sober to be apparating right now." Hermione nodded, her head staying firmly on the arm of her chair, "Be my guest, I'll just be here … with my—" Harry turned up the wine glass before opening his eyes and looking at her, "HARRY!" He laughed and crawled to the sofa quickly, pulling down the throw blanket over his head, "You wouldn't hit a drunk man with glasses would you?"

"No but I would hit incorrigible prats!" Hermione had followed after him, a throw pillow in hand, and once he was covered she began to beat at him squealing every time he would yelp. It was late when they finally gave up and retired for the night. An empty bottle of whine sat on the mantle, Harry was unceremoniously splayed across the couch, his arm throw over the back, one-foot on the floor, and Hermione had fallen asleep in her chair, as intended. It felt … like home.

There was a sharp intake of breath when the door to the library was completely open, "Oh Granger, darling, you look like complete horse shite." Her head raised from the text she'd been studying for the last ten minute, "And good morning to you Malfoy. Now be a good boy and go away." Draco chuckled before leaving, the door to the library was wide open, and because the Malfoys were trying to liven the place up, the windows in the hall were wide open meaning that sunlight poured in, right over Hermione's work space only fueling her hangover.

Though her peace didn't last long, Malfoy came back two bottles in hand and a bulge in each pocket. "I've got two things, Granger, either you and I can have a drink—because a lady should never drink alone, or you can take a really nasty sober up potion," her eyes narrowed as she stared at him. Drink with Malfoy or be cured of her hang over instantly, he needed to sort out his priorities.

"Potion, Slytherin."

"Alright, your throat," he passed the potion forward before setting the bottle down and pulling two tumblers out of his front pockets. He unstopped the decanter and poured himself a drink as Hermione downed half of the potion. She wasn't sure if it was a look of disgust or pity that crossed his face when she began to cough and gag, "Keep it down, Granger" was all he said for encouragement.

But it was gone. Hermione felt renewed, as though she'd gotten a whole night of restful sleep without it being induced by alcohol. "Thank you…but," she smiled at the sight of his head rolling back when she went to finish her statement, "What?" Malfoy rolled his head to look at her, "Why does it have to be a but? Can't you just thank someone without there being a but?"

"Well yes, _but_," again his head fell back and this time he … did Draco Malfoy just whine, Hermione herself frowned this time, "when someone who has been an enemy since I was eleven is at the end of that 'Thanks' there is always a question of motives."

"Oh," he sat up as though it made perfect sense, and in a sense it did, "Well its simple Granger. Back in year five I had a bit of a change of heart, of course during six it was completely fucked, my heart not the change, and then during seven ... well we know what happened in seven." She didn't believe him, and her face showed, Malfoy sighed heavily and leaned on the table, "I decided to think of you as a person rather than blood. Besides, it didn't make much sense; I was raised to believe that people with lesser blood were weak and cowards. Had to ask myself, didn't I, why would someone so weak and cowardly make a club that went against all the rules. I tried to chock it up to you and your silly Gryffindor courage … but even then, things just didn't add up. So now instead of Granger the Wonder Mud," a frown marred both of their faces at the moniker, "you became … just Granger."

There was a moment between them when everything was calm, comfortable even, Hermione didn't feel like she was in the same room as her childhood tormentor, uneasy and waiting for an insult to come flying from his mouth, but he was still a death eater and all of those pretty words didn't excuse what he had done over the years. Especially not seventh year, supposedly after his 'change' of heart, but it was comfortable. She stared over his shoulder for a while, towards the open door, letting her mind go back to school. Hermione thought back to her interactions with the blond across the table from her. She was pretty sure she got caught up in her thoughts, she could almost see Professor Snape, the thought of her former professor caught her, she'd been so caught up yesterday she hadn't honoured any of the other dead. Closing her eyes she looked down feeling a bit ashamed of herself.

But a shuffle at the door made her look up, no, there was Malfoy, and his attention was now at the door, his eyes a bit wide. And she heard it, a distinct deep voice, "Come, girl."

"Professor?"

* * *

**Author Notes: **I want to thank you for the kind reviews, I'm grateful people are actually taking the time to read this, you have no idea how happy it makes me. I'm just going to go ahead an apologize for any errors in my writing, though I can find them when I'm reading someone else's work often times I cannot find them in my own and, well to be honest, I'm not sure how to go about finding a beta reader.

As for a posting schedule, I've gotten up to chapter six in my writing (or when I'm writing this I've gotten to chapter six) so the plan is to either post once a week or bi-weekly. I'm going to do my very best not to give up on this story as I've done on so many others in the past.


	4. Secrets We Keep

**Disclaimer:** Though I would love to lay claim to these characters, I cannot. They are the property of JK Rowling and the Harry Potter Series. I make no money off of this story.

* * *

Draco's eyes were alight, had Severus allowed himself to be seen? By Granger no less. His eyes bounced back and forth between the door to the hallway to Granger, she'd noticed. Her voiced thought told him that much, but had she seen everything. Unconsciously Draco licked his lips, he needed to get up and check on the two, make sure there wasn't any reason for them to be out of their wing—besides Granger seeing them his mother could find them, and that just wouldn't be pretty. But Granger's attention hadn't left the door. How was he going to get out of this one?

_Think, Draco, think._

He, however, was drawing a blank. There was no way he could get out of this without Granger questioning and probably brining in people who didn't need to come into his family home. Looking over at her once again he was caught in her eyes, swallowing hard he began to weigh his options. Lie and have the ministry send more people to tear up and search the grounds or give in to what Granger wanted and face the firing squad afterwards.

Severus was still weak and his father was always worried that he would up and leave. _Supposed she'd have to learn at some point…_ he thought before draining his tumbler of Ogden's Finest and standing, "Come on. But … you have to keep it quiet. No one's ready for the public…" His face was hard as he looked at the former Gryffindor, she was somewhat surprised—he could read it all over her—that he was willing to show her. But as she nodded his head he held out his hand for her, "I can walk on my own, Malfoy." His eyes rolled as he turned and walked out the door mumbling, loudly, "Try and be a gentlemen and the lions maul you."

They walked together across the expanse of the house, since the family lived in the East Wing the only library that was in use was on that side of the house. He looked back every now and then to be sure that Granger hadn't gotten lost and a few times had to stop while she looked about in awe. The West wing hadn't been updated as the East had, it was still dark woods but every now and then there were accents of his grandmother rather than his grandfather. The golden curtains, the cream coloured furniture that lined the corridors, but when he saw the door ajar with the lights coming out he stopped again and turned to look at the woman following him. At that moment she was staring up at the portraits, whom were staring right back at her, some a bit aghast to see her attire, others just confused on why she was being shown this part of the house. Draco could see the portrait of his grandfather weaving his way in and out of other frames to keep up, he wasn't surprised that Abraxas was following them, Draco inherently knew that Abraxas Malfoy would have never stood for a muggle born being in his home during his years alive, but one traipsing about in the space where he lived and raised his family? It was practically unfound.

"Granger," Draco's tone was hushed as she neared, her hands were wrapped around her middle tightly, he had the distinct impression that she wanted to touch things, "I'll let you explore another day but I need to warn you. Severus … he isn't how you'll remember, or well … not entirely. He's been away, and hasn't been alone, don't … don't touch her. Or frighten her … the experience can be a little painful."

His head jerked back to draw her attention to the hole in the wall that had been created by his back and head. The pain hadn't lasted that long, as soon as Ariadne had seen what she had done she rushed beside him to help heal him. Doing better than most healers at St. Mungos could have ever dreamed. "Its actually best," he said as an afterthought taking her elbow in his hand, "if you just ignore her unless she comes up to you." Leading Hermione into the sitting room that was alight by the fire he opened the door slowly. He could hear the hushed voices of his father and godfather, but not what they discussed. When the door was fully open both men looked up at the sound of Granger's gasp.

"Draco! What is the meaning of this!" Lucius was up and out of his chair in a flash, stalking towards the two twenty-somethings he began to pull out his wand, causing Hermione's reaction of reaching for hers but Draco held her arm still, "No," he whispered harshly, "watch." Hermione looked up and saw Lucius take another step before seemingly freezing in mid air. Her eyes widened as she stepped forward and waved her hand in front of his face. "But, I don't," she turned to look at Draco but Severus' voice gave the answer, "A simple protection spell I imagine. Freeze it before it hurts, or some asinine thought." Draco watched her step around his father and look at Severus as he stood from his chair, his cane holding him steady. He looked the man over and felt his lips twitch as though he wanted to smile.

Severus Snape stood tall as he looked over his former student, his turtleneck hid the scars from the snakebites and the only sign of attack would have been his gate. But he wasn't about to show his weakness to the young woman before him, "Miss Granger, I assume its still Granger." Draco couldn't see Granger's face but by the look in Severus' eye he could tell there was a lot of emotion on the girl's face. He was just about to step around his father and speak when the bushy-haired girl threw herself onto Severus.

"Oh Professor you're alive! You're actually alive! I had hoped, when they hadn't found your body, I had so hoped but Harry and Ronald…they…but you're here! You're here and you're alive and you're…" neither of them could make out what she said next as she buried her face into the dour man's chest. Draco imagined that Severus would just stand there until she let go, but was surprised to see and arm go around her shoulders and hear him talk lowly, something he hadn't seen the older man do since … well ever.

"Now, Miss Granger, calm yourself. I realize we aren't at Hogwarts anymore but an old man cannot just be pounced upon," and she laughed as she pulled away, "There." Snape's hand patted her shoulder before he reached into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out a handkerchief, offering it to her. "Thank you sir, I'm so sorry. I could have hurt you…I didn't," but he waved off her apology, "I wouldn't have been allowed to fall." This made Hermione frown as she shook her head, "I'm sorry Professor, I don't … I don't understand."

This time Draco did step forward, he tapped Granger's right shoulder as he stood on the left and her head turned. There in the corner sat Ariadne, a large book sitting in front of her and she watched them. Her eyes were practically glowing as she watched the three in front of her, her left hand was extended, palm facing out towards Lucius who still stood midstep. "Release him girl," was all Snape said before she dropped her hand and picked the book back up. Lucius stumbled out the door before turning and stepping back inside, "Ariadne Ri-" he paused looking Hermione over before turning to the doll-like girl again, "We need to speak on your magic usage later, young lady."

Draco coughed, but Hermione looked at him, he knew that she knew he was just hiding a snort; and by the look Severus was giving him so did he. "She saw you. When you were looking in the library, got curious." "She was curious, Draco, no fragments." The younger blonde shrugged before pulling a seat out at the table his Father and Severus had occupied before, "Granger. I'm sure you have questions for the Potion-Master-Who-Lived."

A smile quirked on his face as Severus narrowed his eyes, but Hermione took the seat anyway, and Draco removed himself from the group to sit next to Ariadne. Hermione looked over at them, she could see Draco's mouth moving but couldn't hear it. Again a frown marred her face before Lucius answered her unspoken question, "She's gifted, never had a wand so her magic found other ways to stabilize itself. She drew a circle before around herself so she wouldn't hear us as she read. I guess she's allowed Draco in and reversed it, so we don't hear him."

She nodded slowly, " Oh," looking down at her hands for a moment she heard the clearing of a throat and looked up, "I'm sorry. I just … I thought I had been seeing things. Yesterday and all, we had a vigil for Fred Weasley and then today when I thought I—when I did see you I felt awful because for two years we never held one for you." Severus moved a chess piece on the board that sat on the table in front of him, "As much as the thought is appreciated your efforts would have been futile, as you can see, I am, unfortunately, alive."

"Don't be so morbid old man, would you have preferred dying in that hovel of a boat house?" asked Lucius as he studied the board. There was no answer from the former professor, but Hermione looked between them, "How?" "How what?" Turning to Lucius Hermione took a deep breath, "How did he survive? Harry, Ron, and I … we saw the attack, it was brutal there was no way he could have…you shouldn't have survived."

Severus nodded, "I agree with you, Miss Granger, but it seems another meddling threesome decided it was too kind to let me rest finally. Instead that one," he pointed over to Draco and Ariadne, "sucked the poison out, and the father/son pair healed me. My own fault for carrying so many potions I'd imagine."

Hermione was still in a somewhat stunned stupor. These three saved him? Her eyes lingered in the corner where Draco was pointing out something in the book as if the girl beside him were a child. Suddenly, Severus' words came to mind, "She sucked the poison? But … Professor that's impossible. It should have," Draco looked up meeting her eyes, there was somewhat of a pleading look in the stormy blues, "it should have killed her." Over her head Lucius and Severus were exchanging in a silent conversation. Hermione, however, spoke before they could quell her question, "Who _is_ she?"

Draco looked between his Father and Godfather but before he could answer the clock in the far corner chimed twice. "Narcissa will be home soon Lucius," said Severus as he pulled himself up with the use of his cane, "You and Miss Granger need to vacate this part of the house before she becomes suspicious again." Lucius nodded, his hair (which still hung limp from the first day that Voldemort had taken up residence in his familial home) shook as he stood on unsteady feet. "Another day, Miss Granger, give us another day … a week, and perhaps we can have your answers. Draco-" "Father, please…" "No, Draco take Miss Granger back to the library. We do not need your mother getting curious. Again."

Without flourish or any pomp, Lucius was out the door. It was an odd sight for the muggleborn to watch him flee but with whispered words her eyes were drawn back to the pair in the corner. She couldn't make out the younger Malfoy's words but from the look on the girl's face they couldn't have been mean. Hermione stood when Draco did and both of them turned to their former professor as he moved towards a couch that, with a wave of his wand, had turned into something of a sick bed.

"Professor, how long have you been here?"  
He didn't answer, she felt a hand on her elbow and looked up to see Malfoy shaking his head, "Uncle," he said as he lead her out the door and back down the corridor towards the more lived in part of the house.

Once they were safely back into the library, the door shut firmly behind them, Hermione rounded on the blond, "What was that? How did he really survive?"

Draco took her arm again, steering her towards the table she'd vacated nearly a half hour before, "It happened just how he told you, Granger. Now sit, I imagine you'll get in trouble if you don't bring in much today." She took her seat and shook her head, "They'll probably believe you're just hiding things or that I've got them all."

For a split second, Hermione thought she saw a frown but then it was gone, "Anyway, Malfoy, its impossible. The poison should have killed her. We tried saving Snape ourselves. How did you … how would you have even known where he was? How could she have saved him, she didn't go to—"

"Stop it right there, I know what it is you're thinking and she never was, never has been, and never will be a Death Eater," he hissed the title as though it were a curse. And these days it might have been, the Aurors were still keeping close tabs on families who practically got away scot free, the Malfoys being one of the main suspects, thus the reason for Hermione's search warrants. "Hermione, could you just lay off of it. For a little while, please Granger. That's all I'm asking is just time," it took a moment for her to respond. A shock ran through her as she heard her own name come out of his mouth. Not just her surname but her given name, she wasn't sure she'd ever heard him say it after they began at Hogwarts, just once when they were in Diagon Alley before first year.

Meeting in Flourish and Blotts and discussing how excited they were, Draco admitting that he was glad he hadn't been sent away to Durmstrang, but then Lucius had come in and upon not recognizing the name Granger, deemed the eleven year old an unacceptable companion for his son.

Now though, now she was seeing an older Malfoy, the young eleven year old who was more interested in making a friend than what her blood was. More impressed at a girl wandering Diagon Alley by herself than whether or not she had a vault full of Galleons. She was seeing what Hermione had dubbed, all those years ago, as her Draco. Hermione bobbed her head, "Time, of course. But," she hesitated before speaking again, "Draco you have to understand. There are going to be more people than me asking questions if this gets out. They may not grant you any time."

Malfoy sat back, somewhat more relaxed, "I know, and that's why I'm hoping that you'll keep this mum. Severus isn't ready to go out into the world yet, Mother's only now getting back into society and … well Ariadne … Ariadne's not ready for anyone."

"Is that her name?" Draco looked up then nodded absently, "Mother named her, tried to make her fit in with the family years ago. But then she was taken from us, we thought she was gone forever but she came back." A smile slowly formed on his thin mouth, "She came back to me and saved one of the most important people in my life." "She means a lot to you then?" He nodded again and met her eyes, "Then you're secrets safe with me, Draco." "Thank you, Hermione."


	5. Everything's Going to Hell

**Disclaimer:** Though I would love to lay claim to these characters, I cannot. They are the property of JK Rowling and the Harry Potter Series. I make no money off of this story.

* * *

It had been a few days since Hermione had seen Professor Snape and met Ariadne, every day she worked after that she questioned Draco when he brought her in food or tea, he answered what he felt was safe but never anything that would give insight to who she really was.

Ariadne, abandoned when she was two years old, brought to the Malfoys. They had raised her until she was five when a woman had come and taken her from them in the middle of the night. Draco even let it out that she did have family within the Death Eaters but he never gave Hermione her surname, only telling her that Ariadne was the name that Naricssa had given the young girl when she came to live with them. The young woman still had questions but Friday came and went and the only company she had was a house elf named Gilly.

On Saturday, Hermione was resting in her flat, she in an armchair and George Weasley, who'd shown up the night before with a large bag of muggle and magical alcohol, was asleep on her couch, a bottle of Firewhiskey lying next to him. She hadn't asked what was wrong with him, only warded the door, windows, and even the floo. Shifting in the seat of the worn armchair Hermione's dreams were filled with a loud knocking, it wasn't until she heard a deep grumble of her name that Hermione's eyes opened.

"'Mione….'Mione make the door stop, its making noises."

_Bang! Bang! Bangbangbang!_

It certainly was making noises. Pulling herself out of her seat, Hermione rubbed her face with her hands to try and removed the sleep from her eyes and any possible drool that had escaped while she slept; she lumbered to the door and unlocked it, "Give me a moment!" She could barely even hear whoever was outside though she was sure she could hear her name, her muffaltos were perfect for masking any noises inside or outside of her flat. Whoever was out there must have been screaming. She barely got the door open before she was flattened against the wall as a blond head flashed past her.

"You promised me, Granger. You promised you would tell no one!"

Blinking several times, Hermione studied the Draco before her. He was wearing the same clothes from Thursday, his hair mussed as though he'd been running his hands through it for quite some time, and his eyes were puffy, "Have you been crying?"

"You said you wouldn't say anything!"

"What are you talking about? And lower your voice I have a guest!" she whispered harshly throwing a look over towards the still drunk George.

"Guest…" he turned, lowering his voice some before seeing the mop of red hair, "You call the Weasel a guest?! Well I'm sure he won't mind considering he and Potty were storming the manor last night!"

George turned and held up a hand, the movement caught Draco's eye, "Wrong Weasel. I'm the drunk one, not the prick." And with that he was turned again, this time taking the bottle of firewhiskey from the floor with him.

Hermione sighed and pulled Draco into the kitchen sitting him at the small table she had, "Now what is this you're talking about. I haven't spoken to anyone about what I _promised_." She began to busy herself as she pulled the coffee maker from its cupboard and set to making two cups.

Draco took a shaky breath, one of those you take when you've cried so much it nearly hurts to breath, "The Prophet posted it Thursday night. A reliable source said that they had seen Uncle Severus around Wiltshire near the manor, and a girl that remarkable resembled…" Another shake intake of breath and Hermione moved from the counter where she waited to kneel beside Draco. His hands were curled into fists on the tabletop, his knuckles were whiter than his own fair skin. Taking one of his hands into hers she began to rub it, "Calm down. Has Snape left the manor at all?"

"No! That's why … that's … Hermione that's why I assumed you had told Potter or the Weasel," he looked at her for a moment before casting his eyes back down to just look at their hands. The hand within her two smaller ones relaxed, "Granger … you swear, on your magic, you swear that you haven't told anyone anything?"

"Malfoy, mate, if 'Mione says she hasn't told anyone something then she hasn't said a thing," both Draco and Hermione jumped, he tried to pull his hand back but she kept a strong hold on it. George moved forward into the kitchen to get a coffee mug, he poured half a cup of coffee before topping off the mug with his firewhiskey, "Can you unlock the floo? I want to call Charlie, I'm not going in today." Hermione nodded with a frown as she watched him raise the mug to his mouth, "George, did your copy of the Prophet come here?"

The redheaded man nodded as he looked at the two of them then eyed their joined hands, "I'm going back to the couch. Wake me when you open the floo."

When he was gone Draco looked up, "You don't get the prophet?" Hermione laughed nervously, "What?" he asked, "Of all the questions I was expecting that wasn't one of them. No, I don't. I haven't since fourth year. Rita Skeeter can kiss my arse." It was somewhat relieving to her to see a smile play on his lips as she released his hand and went to the window where a small pile of mail had accumulated. Taking it all back into the kitchen she unrolled George's copies of the Evening Prophet as well as the morning edition.

It was there, on the front page in bold letters. "**SNAPE ALIVE? MALFOYS TORTURING WAR HERO?"** Turning to the Daily Prophet there was another article this time with more outlandish claims, she read quickly, Narcissa had fled Thursday night back to France and there was no comment from the Lady of the Manor. Lucius refused to speak with anyone neither affirming nor denying claims that he was hiding the former Potion's Master.

Hermione clucked her tongue before closing the papers, "Where did you take them?" Draco shook his head, "No where. I went to warn them, to take them to France or Italy, another one of the family Estates and they were gone. That's why…I haven't had a chance to rest. When I got home this morning Father said Weasley and Potter had been there, they tore the place apart Granger. Looking for Uncle Severus and Ariadne, and they … I think someone saw her. She was there this morning, but Snape wasn't. Granger, she's terrified and Father refused to let them in after a certain point, you have to stop them before they get a warrant. Tell them … tell them anything."

Hermione dropped her eyes as she tried to think. Rummaging through the rest of her mail she saw two that stood out. One was a simple envelope with a large H on it, the other a scrap of paper, she was sure she knew where these both came from. Picking up the scrap of paper she opened it and read.

'_Mione we've got him! I know you're still angry but surely you can bite your pride and come watch me take down Malfoy! Can you believe they've got someone posing as Snape?_'

She balled it up in her fist, she didn't even need to finish reading Ron's short drivel. Bite her pride? He was the one that was being foolish over having been dumped. Picking up the envelope she read through Harry's scratchy writing.

'_Hermione, we (Ron and me I mean) are coming over in the morning around lunch. We need your help with this Malfoy case. I know you're not supposed to tell us much but now that there's another accusation against the Malfoys we need to know everything you've seen and everything you've handled. We need to make sure they haven't put a spell on you or that you're under a potion. I convinced Kings to let me do this rather than drag you down to the ministry on your day off._

_I tried to get Ron off the idea. But he seems to think this will get him back into your good graces. I'm sorry 'Mione.'_

"What's it say?"

Hermione looked up into Draco's worried face as he moved his eyes back to the prophet. "They're coming, and soon." She glanced up at the clock 11:45 AM. They'd be here any second, she had to get rid of both Draco and George. Standing up with a screech of chair legs she pulled the paper from his hands, "Help me move George to my room, please." He nodded and moved to the living room, but as Hermione got the bottles thrown away and as George through his arm around the Slytherin's neck there was another loud knocking at the door. "Mione, its doing it again."

"Malfoy."

"Got it Granger."

She watched as Draco and George bumped their way down the hall, George speaking quietly to Malfoy as they moved into the guest room. She turned and opened the door the hallway, "Hello Harry. Ronald."

Ron pushed his way inside of the flat and looked around, "What's the smell 'Mione? Its like Firewhiskey and … something else?"

"Why ask, Ronald, if you already know the answer?" Hermione huffed before waving for Harry to come in. They were both in full Auror regalia, though their robes had been transfigured into trench coats to be more discreet among the muggles. Harry kissed Hermione's cheek while removing a rolled up parchment from his inner pocket. He was just about to speak as two loud male voices laughed from the hallway.

"What the bloody hell?" And Ron was off to search. "George! _Malfoy?!_" Harry shot a look at Hermione who didn't cower, but instead rolled her shoulders back, "_RONALD WEASLEY GET OUT OF MY GUEST ROOM._" She moved forward before she felt Harry hold her back, "Hermione, wait. Is Malfoy in the guest room?" The answer to his question didn't come from Hermione herself rather it came from Ronald throwing Draco out of the hall into the lounge followed by a yelping, still drunk, George.

George landed unceremoniously on Draco, who was trying to get off the floor, "Oi, Weasley, mind getting your drunk arse off of me?" George laughed a little harder, "Calm down mate, Ronniekins is being a man. Watch him in his unnatural habitat." Malfoy snorted and dropped his head on the floor with a thud.

"What the hell is this 'Mione?" exclaimed Ron pointing down to the two of them. Hermione rolled her eyes and moved forward helping George up and allowing for Malfoy to stand on his own. Once he was back on his own feet Draco looked between his two enemies and nodded, "Potty, Weasel. What that was, was you throwing your brother on top of me. In his inebriated state he could have hurt himself, now if you don't mind I'm going to put him back where he belongs."

George moved from the short brunette to Malfoy, throwing an arm around his neck, "Ooh, we going to bed then?" wiggling his eyebrows he patted Draco's cheek, "be a love, Malfoy, 'Mione keeps some sober up in the kitchen under the sink. C'mon now, giddy up." With a chuckle Draco lead him into the kitchen away from the former Golden Trio.

"What the bloody hell is Malfoy doing here? And my brother! I knew you were throwing yourself at him but to take advan-"

"Ron…" Harry let out a warning but it was too slow for Hermione's hand as it collided with Ron's cheek. "Hermione you can't do that, we're on duty." Hermione rounded on him and Harry threw up both of his hands, "Did you get my letter?" Harry may have not always caught on to the mysteries of women, and indeed he still had some issues when it came to Ginny's mind, but he knew if he changed the subject he might be able to take both Hermione and Ron's minds off of what just transpired.

"I did," she answered before moving to the couch to collect more alcohol bottles, "and I'm afraid I still cannot tell you. Until you have full clearance," Harry cut her off, "But Kings gave us clearance." Hermione stood up with a pointed look, "To question me. Kingsley never gave me clearance to answer you. I've given everything I have found to the Aurors, everything that I couldn't speak of went to the Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries. As for the allegations that the Prophet is grabbing at, you did see who wrote these, Harry? Romilda Vane? I must say its an improvement from the ghastly advice column she started last year. But truly, why would they hide Professor Snape from everyone. We saw—"

"Tell them Granger."

Hermione looked past the boys to the kitchen doorframe where Draco and, a now sober, George stood. "Go on 'Mione, tell'em."

"You told me someone would find out, just," Draco stopped and turned back to go into the kitchen.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Fine yes. I've seen Snape. They haven't been hiding him though, nor have they been torturing him. In fact I'd say they've been helping him recover." Ron scoffed, "That's ridiculous, 'Mione, we saw Snape die." "No Ronald, we saw a man give up and ready himself for death. The Malfoys saved him." She licked her lips wondering just how much it would be safe to tell Harry. She still had questions of her own before she said everything.

"And what of the girl? The one that looks like a female Voldemort?"

"What?" Hermione blinked several times at Harry, "I don't…"

"Don't lie to me 'Mione. We have it on several sources that Draco Malfoy has been seen on the grounds of Malfoy Manor with a girl that looks like a young female Tom Riddle Jr. Have you seen her?" Harry's voice had changed from his normal lilt into the voice that Hermione was sure they taught in training. The one that would cause most to quake in their robes.

"I've seen _a_ girl, but I don't think you could say she looks like—"

"She's there," Draco walked back into the living room, a mug of tea in his hand, and sat down in an armchair across from where Harry stood. "But before you question her, she doesn't speak." Hermione could read his face, he wasn't happy about talking about her.

"And the relation?"

Draco shrugged one shoulder, he still hadn't returned to his aristocratic self, yet there was a part of him that looked like the same boy from fifth year. "Father says there's a relation but won't share exactly what it is. So, Potter, your guess is as good as mine, but before you or Weasley here think that she's evil she isn't," he shook his head before taking a delicate drink from his cup, "as far as I've ever known she's never done a harmful thing to anyone. Even spiders, and she hates spiders."

Harry's body relaxed some, "You said she doesn't speak?"

"Won't, doesn't, more like can't," Draco looked up as George passed by and sat on the couch pulling Hermione down beside him. He eyed the two of them for a moment before looking back up at Harry, "Every time she tries she'll make a sound then suddenly its like a cruciatus."

"Your Father afraid she'll spill all of his secrets, then?" snapped Ron as he looked between the odd trio sitting. His eyes flitted back to Malfoy, as the blond chuckled, "Not likely before the battle at Hogwarts, no one had seen her since she was five. Then Father and I sent her off with Snape, next time I saw her was practically a week ago when she was asleep on the floor in my future study. I scared her and she flung me back, put a nice Draco-sized hole in the wall. Learned a big lesson that day, Potter, don't disturb a sleeping woman. No matter how innocent she looks."

Harry nodded, "We need to speak with her, about Snape's whereabouts." Draco scoffed, "Good luck, or were you not listening Potter. The girl cannot speak." Harry continued with his line of talking, "Do we have your cooperation to bring her down to the Ministry or will we have to take her, and you by proxy, by force?"

Draco muttered something under his breath, "What was that ferret?" "I. Will. Bring. Her. But, gentlemen, if there is one hair harmed on her head, it won't be my family you have to answer to."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

buttercup: Alexandrus _will_ be back. Chapter one was not the last you heard of him, I can promise you that.

Currently entering Chapter Eight in my writing, believe me I want to speed this up as much as possible but everything goes at its own pace. Life is getting just a tad crazy at the moment, but its nothing that I can't handle. I just have to remember to open up the document and write!


	6. Such a Pain

**Disclaimer:** Though I would love to lay claim to these characters, I cannot. They are the property of JK Rowling and the Harry Potter Series. I make no money off of this story.

* * *

After Harry and Ron had left, George and Draco helped Hermione clean up her flat. Draco made no snide comments about house elves, the size of her flat, or the state of her furniture, all hand-me-downs, and Hermione had even made a show of feeling his forehead to insure he was still indeed Draco-Bloody-Malfoy. "I'm worried is all, menial tasks I think will take my mind off of it." It was the only explanation he offered as he watched her cook, he even rolled up his sleeves ready to help. It was, unnerving, but what was more surprising was the bare skin of his left arm. Hermione wasn't even the one to notice, it was George who had made a pyramid of his half empty bottles that pointed out the 'lack of nasty' on his arm.

Draco looked down for a moment as if trying to figure out what they were talking about, "Oh. It was Ariadne, she removed it." Hermione frowned and grabbed his arm, turning it over, "Ouch Granger, if you were looking to break my arm off you've just about done it."

"How?"

Draco shrugged and shook his head, "I have no idea. After the whole throwing incident I woke up and she was there. She'd healed my injuries after she'd hurt me and when I showered that night the Mark was gone. Father's and Uncle Severus' are gone as well."

George narrowed his eyes, "You know the relation don't you."

Draco looked up and nodded curtly, "Good," said George as he squeezed between the two to get to the stove, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain it to you."

"What is that supposed to mean Weasley? Are you still sloshed?"

"No, Malfoy. I just remember a little girl who had a remarkable resemblance to making my mother terrified, also to the scary man who was in the papers when I was younger," picking a tomato out of Hermione's pasta sauce he popped it in his mouth and turned to look at them both before waving his hands towards Hermione, "She's _his_ daughter."

"What?!"

"He had kids, no one wanted them, 'cept Mum I guess. She wanted to keep the two we had but then your dad," he nodded to Draco, "came and took'em both away. From what I understood growing up there was only the one girl."

Draco frowned and shook his head, "Both? Wait, no, Ariadne's the only one who came to the Manor. There was no one else."

George frowned and scratched his head, "Well that's not good. And her name's Vivienne. We named her first so that's the one that counts." Hermione looked between them and shook her head, "How can you two be so calm about this? She's Voldemort's daughter! Do you realize … do you realize what she could be capable of?! Malfoy…this, it makes sense now! She wasn't affected by Nagini's poison because of her blood right?"

Draco shook his head, "No, she was affected, according to Uncle Severus he thought she was going to die, but he had a few vials of anti-toxin and that saved her. But Granger, you've seen her. She's still so much like a child." George turned back to the two again, "You think I could see her? Just for a little bit? She probably won't even remember me, but at least before Harry and Ron get a hold of her?"

It seemed as though Malfoy were sizing him up but finally he acquiesced, "Until I have to take her. I need to make sure she's cleaned up anyway. All she has is that one dress and I'm not sure the last time she even bathed." All three wrinkled their noses, "Coming Granger? We can get a decent meal in you rather then the drivel you've cooked up." Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to go, she was shocked to her core, "I'm not sure…" George wrapped an arm around her, "I won't let anything happen to you 'Mione. Besides, its like Malfoy said. Vivienne wouldn't hurt a flea."

The busy-haired brainiac still wasn't comfortable as she entered Malfoy Manor. Unlike the times she'd come in throughout the week she hadn't known the identity of the quiet girl she would see practically ghosting the halls just ahead of the Malfoy men, now though, now she, Draco, and George were looking for her.

Draco led the Gryffindors deeper into the house towards the wing that had been occupied by Snape and the girl. He seemed sure where he would find her but when he opened the door to an ornate bedroom it was empty. "Shite," he mumbled before turning, "They couldn't have gotten her, nothing says they've been in this wing at all."

"Unless you count the turned over furniture, ripped boxes, and the pile of Malfoy Family Heirlooms," said George as he poked around. Hermione shook her head at the redhead's antics and moved out of the room and down the hall. The girl, the Riddle girl, as Hermione kept reminding herself, could be anywhere. Swallowing hard she wondered if any of the hatred for non-purebloods had been passed down. According to the boys both the Weasleys and the Malfoys had a little hand in raising her, but who raised her after she was taken from the Malfoys? She was just about to turn back to join the two men when she heard a door creak open.

Instinct kicked in, with her wand out Hermione turned on her heel, the tip of her wand was pressed against the delicate looking nose of one Ariadne Riddle. Taking her fully in Hermione could see little scratches on her face, the light from her Lumos only added an eerie glow to her pale skin, but what startled the twenty year old was the fear in the other girl's eyes. Hermione hesitantly lowered her wand while raising her other hand and gasped when Ariadne scooted more behind the door, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Granger…who are you…" she heard Malfoy's voice and turned but as her eyes caught him she saw a flash of black hair leap on him. Draco's arms circled the thin body and he nodded, "Thanks Granger." "No … no problem," as Draco turned she followed him back to the lit room. They found George inside the room a large tome in his hands as he frowned over the text. Hermione knew that neither of the twins had been stupid but after spending years with their younger brother who never opened a book unless it had to do with homework it was a little shocking. "You aren't looking for something for the shop are you? Could be dangerous, Weasley."

As if the name was a trigger, Ariadne's head jerked towards the redhead. There was only one way Hermione could describe what happened, it was as though she slithered off of Draco's body and stalked up to George, who stilled, Hermione would have thought her a wild animal if she hadn't been seeing her over the week with they way they were treating her. She watched as the other girl placed a hand on George's face and tilt it up until she could see his eyes. After a few moments of tense silence the girl was in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck, and George was laughing.

"What just happened?" she walked up beside Malfoy and tilted her head, "Well," he started, "I'd imagine she just recognized him for who he is. George Weasley."

It was a while before Draco could get Ariadne away from George, she was determined to stay firmly placed in his lap but Draco did do his best. Together the boys got her clean, Hermione observed—if only to ensure the girl's virtue and was surprised to see a Weasley and Malfoy working together so effortlessly. Draco even brushed out her hair and George picked a pair of simple robes for her to wear instead of the dingy white dress. When the girl's head popped up suddenly she turned to look at Hermione and smiled brightly, it wavered only when it took a while for Hermione to smile back.

Lucius cleared his throat behind the lioness, averting his eyes to the floor as George pulled a blouse over Ariadne's head, "There's been a letter from the Aurors. How did they find out about her? And what is a Weasley doing here?" Draco smirked and shook his head, "Long story, Father. Get your cloak, she'll need all of us I imagine."

The ministry was bustling as usual, people pushing past others, but no one could get past the Malfoys as they walked with their heads held high, the young girl's arm wrapped in both of theirs. To the untrained eye it would seem they were escorting her, but Hermione and George, who followed behind the trio, both knew that Father and Son were frog marching the unwilling Riddle to the Auror's office. Someone had mentioned Harry's name and it was as if there'd been a fire lit underneath her, she wouldn't sit still and twice it took Hermione's coaxing to bring her back to the men. None of them were sure why she was so afraid, well Hermione had a few clues but she somehow doubted that Ariadne Riddle could know who Harry Potter was. And yet when Harry stepped out to receive them Ariadne really began to try and get away. Twisting and turning, she looked back at George and Hermione, her eyes showing more emotion that Hermione could imagine coming out of a person. Fearful and silently pleading she halted as she heard Harry cast an _Immobulous._

"Harry is that really necessary, she's only afraid," said Hermione as she stared at the stilted body, one foot frozen in a partial kick. George hummed and shook his head, "She'd run 'Mione. I don't know why, but I could see it, if he didn't she'd run." Harry nodded to them as three Aurors came forward, two taking Ariadne away from the Malfoys, and the third (Ron) looked at the small group that had brought her. "She'll be released when we're done questioning her," and nodded as though that was their cue to leave.

"And if she doesn't speak?" ask Lucius calmly, he wasn't ruffled in the slightest as he looked at the aurors, but Hermione could see his eyes shifting towards the room they had taken her into. "If she won't speak then we'll be forced to make her," Ron spat, he didn't enjoy being questioned by a Malfoy, much less Lucius Malfoy. Harry nodded, "We'll try to ease her tongue some, vertaiserum if she agrees to it."

Draco rolled his eyes and waved his hands towards the two Gryffindors, "Go ahead, offer it. She'll sit and stare … possibly cower because you're a bunch of strangers. But go on."

"Hey Ron," every one turned to look at George as he considered something on the floor, "Tell her your name…your whole name. It might calm her down a bit…to know you're a Weasley." Ron studied his brother, unlike the Malfoys he didn't hold any ire towards his brother, he was a little chuffed that his brother seemed to have a relationship with his ex-girlfriend but nevertheless he nodded, "Yeah mate."

Inside the interrogation room, Harry ended his spell on Ariadne once the magically binding shackles had been placed on her wrists. Ron stood to the left, facing the door behind her, the two aurors who'd brought her into the room stood on either side of the door, and Harry stood in the center across the table from her. He could read the emotions as they flew across her face: dazed, confused, and then fear. She began to pull against her bindings as she looked at him, but never made a noise, just kept staring at him.

"For the record, state your name."

She didn't answer Ron, instead she only looked over at him, sniffled, and kept pulling against her chains. If she wasn't careful she was really going to hurt herself, Harry thought before looking over at Ron and shrugging a shoulder, "Miss, state your name, that's all we need." Ron leaned down against the table as she continued to pull everyway she could, trying to get away from Harry. "Harry, mate, what did you do to her?" Harry shook his head, "I've never met her in my life…" he would admit that she did look familiar, but he just tossed that in with the fact she was the daughter of his dead arch nemesis. "Tell her what George said, Ron."

Ron stepped around the table and touched her shoulder, instantaneously she whipped her head towards him, pleading with her eyes and he said, "I'm Ronald Billius Weasley, what's your name?" It was as if someone had given her a calming draught. She pushed her legs back to the floor and stared at him as though she were looking for something. Ron crouched down to her level and smiled brightly, "C'mon then, tell us your name? We kind of need it for our records." He heard a few snickers and turned to give the other aurors a two-fingered salute, "RON!" but when he turned around he felt hands on his cheeks and was staring into her eyes.

"Waddie," said a tinkling voice, a short laughter, and then a scream. A blood-curdling, high-pitched scream pulled Ron out of the memory of a girl passing him a toy. Ron could see on her skin black marks racing towards her torso, from the sounds of it he'd say it was something of a physical manifestation of the cruciatous curse.

Harry silenced her after only a moments hesitation, once her screaming stopped she the currents running from her arms stopped. Harry and Ron shared a look before Ron stood up and rubbed his cheeks, her hands had been so cold. He looked down at her, her head hung low, but she wasn't passed out, it was obvious as she slowly placed her hands on the table before her that she wasn't, but she was shaking just as someone who had received a strong Unforgivable shook. "What was that, Ron? What did she do to you? Who's 'Waddie'?" Harry fired off questions one after another while Ron only looked down at the girl.

"I am, I'm 'Waddie.' Harry, I know this girl…I don't remember it, but she showed me…Harry, I think she's lived with us before."

The two aurors that stood guarding the door observed the other two, "Auror Potter, Weasley, what should we do with her?" one said. It was obvious to the four what happened, though how it happened they weren't sure. Speaking that one word had triggered the curse, screaming had strengthened it. The Gryffindors shared a look again, the Malfoys had been right. This girl, Riddle's daughter, could _not_ talk.


	7. We Meet Again

**Disclaimer:** Though I would love to lay claim to these characters, I cannot. They are the property of JK Rowling and the Harry Potter Series. I make no money off of this story.

* * *

**_YOU-KNOW-WHO'S DAUGHTER RELEASED_**

There was a large moving picture of Ariadne walking between George and Draco as she left the Ministry, three days after being brought in, posted in the Evening Prophet. Since the day the first article came out several had followed after it, the sensationalism of them all escalating to the highest rafters. Some articles were saying that it was a hoax, others offered 'evidence' of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley standing over a locked door as proof of the girl's existence. But other news outlets remained quiet, waiting for real proof, and the picture in the prophet was provided just that. Of course the resemblance could still be considered circumstantial but most were now flying with it. Several reporters, including Romilda Vane, were shouting questions to the ginger and blonde sentries, and the photograph they managed to get only showed her face for a moment before she burrowed her face into George's arms and he lifted her up to carry her like a child.

The Malfoys had been more than irate at Ariadne being kept for three days, Lucius had tried bribing every person he could for her release but no one wanted _'Malfoy'_ money anymore, despite Draco having made headway in the business area of their company, the once upstanding family were still pariahs in most social circles. So the two men had taken to waiting at the Ministry every day, Draco extending his sabbatical at work and Lucius getting permission from his probation Aurors to wait for her. But the one-day he couldn't get an answer from anyone in the department had been the day they released her, also the day his wife had made her way home.

George and Draco walked into the manor, Draco carrying Ariadne on his back and all three froze as the imposing form of Narcissa Malfoy approached them in the foyer. She held her head high as she observed the odd trio, but her eyes lingered even longer on the girl who slid off of her son's back. The boys formed a barrier between the matriarch and the child-like girl, but Ariadne moved around them, she ignored George's harsh whisper of "Vivi!" and moved toward Lady Malfoy.

Narcissa looked down her nose at her as if unsure how to approach it, she allowed for her hands to be taken by her and even accepted the feeling over two thin arms being placed around her. Finally the cold exterior broke as her arms wrapped around her and her head bent, pressing her mouth against the crown of dark hair that met just under her chin, "Ariadne," she spoke quietly, her voice met with a bright smile from the younger. Of course the moment was ruined a moment later as George made a rather vocal sigh of relief, "That was more tense than the day Percy came home to tell us he was getting married. I had ten galleons that he was gay, and I was just waiting for Mum's reaction." The ginger's arm went around the younger Malfoy's neck who turned and gave him a rather exasperated look, "Well don't look like that Malfoy, I lost obviously, though I'm still of the belief that he's got a loverboy in Cambridge somewhere. I won't say different until it's proven."

The Malfoy matriarch pinched the bridge of her nose with one hand while keeping the girl near with the other, "Mister Weasley, if you wouldn't mind, can we please not discuss sexuality next to the front door? There are easily fifty more private rooms in which you can continue this discussion." Draco couldn't wipe the surprise off his face if he wanted to, his mother hadn't spit venom at a Weasley? Narcissa looked at the boys and nodded, "Well come on this, Miss Granger has been here since six in the morning, a most ungodly hour if you ask me, and I'm sure she's been waiting for the two of you rather than enjoy mine and Lucius's company." Her arm was securely wrapped around the young woman still clinging to her as she turned and walked with her towards the west wing, "Draco, she's in the East Library, be sure she doesn't open any of your grandfather's books, I want those handled by Unspeakables."

George watched her walk away with a smile as he looked at the blond next to him, "You're mum's a real class act," he nodded and bowed deeply, "Well Master Malfoy, would you dine to show me the way?" When he stood up his grin lit up his face, "As if you don't know the way Weasley, you've been here since Saturday night."

It was true, both Weasley and Malfoy had been together since Saturday morning, Weasley taking residence in one of the guest rooms while the two Malfoy men had discussed plans of breaking Ariadne out, George only chimed in to tell them where the plan would go wrong—sometimes the pair listened to him even. But no one had kicked him out, no one had said a cross word about him, but he hadn't exactly defended his brother when Ron came into play, but neither blond thought to question the man's motives.

As the pair entered the East Library Draco was trying to come up with a plan for buying off the papers, but of course George was shooting down each one, as they walked through the door Hermione could hear her dear friend saying plainly, "Unless you want to shell out the galleons to buy each and every paper—which I still think is illegal—you'll never be able to stop the stories from getting out. You've just got to let them go, Draco, let them be." "But George," countered the shorter man, "do you realize who could be out there reading these papers?" "Hopefully her brother if I'm honest, I'd like to know what happened to him…he was mine and Fred's age when he came to live with us, Vivi was only a year older than Ron, I just want to make sure he's alright."

Hermione looked up from some of the items she had spread out on the large tarp she'd conjured onto the floor, "You two seem like old friends," she said plainly as she looked back down at a snow globe, she was just about to shake it when a pale hand snatched it from her hands, "Don't, Granger, just … just don't." She looked up at him as he carefully place the innocent looking snow globe back on the shelf where she'd originally retrieved it, he took out his wand but as he started a rather difficult incantation she felt someone playing with her hair, turning she looked at George who smiled at her, "Why were you here so early, 'Mione?"

"I … need to get some work done," she said while gesturing to the pile of books and items she thought needed investigating, but George's face twisted into one of disbelief, "Alright fine, I wanted to know if she was alright. Harry hasn't answered any of my messages and last I heard from Kingsley, Ron had been taken off the case."

"Weasel was taken off the case?" asked Draco as he pulled a chair closer to the pair of the floor, "What for?" Hermione lifted one shoulder and let it fall, "He wouldn't say why but he did tell me he'd given Ron the next week off." George gnashed his teeth on his bottom lip, "Probably has to do with her being with us, having even a remote relationship with her. And she's fine, by the way, a little shook up, and I don't think I've ever seen someone run from Harry as quickly as she did."

"Why do you think she ran from him anyway?" she asked while picking up a book but before she could open it to review the contents it too was snatched from her hands, her chocolate brown eyes narrowed at the blond who gazed at her innocently, the book placed beside him in his wing backed chair. "Don't know," he stated before standing and walking over the tarp picking up different things, she watched him place them back and weave his wand in its intricate pattern several times before a growl erupted in her throat, "Malfoy, I'll have you know that I have the Ministry authority to bring in any and all dark magic items and books." She prepared herself for an argument like the one she'd received on her first day from the Patriarch of the family, he too had been hovering over her moving things back to where she'd grabbed them. "I know Granger, and I agree, however I happen to know that _some_," he emphasised his speech, "are deadly for muggles. Now I know you have magic, Granger, but think of it as a precaution on my part, you can ask the Unspeakables to come in and retrieve these, but until you have purebloods in here I'm afraid I cannot allow you to leave with these things."

Hermione was ready to raise up on her hackles and argue the pompous boy down, but she felt a hand on her arm and saw George shake his head, "Listen to him Mione," he whispered, "he's only looking out for your safety." A moment passed as the two Gryffindors eyed each other, it was obvious that Hermione couldn't understand why George was trusting Malfoy as much as he was, nor did it make sense as to why the Malfoys were allowing George to stay with them. Yet neither side offered any sort of explanation, but as far as the witch could tell, neither side was complaining about the sudden arrangement. The lone twin's eyes pleaded with Hermione to just let Malfoy help, after all it wasn't as if the former Slytherin were hiding them, she could still see where each item was and he had left a good amount on the tarp for her, "Fine," she mumbled before turning back to her task.

Draco had settled back into his seat and watched as the Gryffindors flipped through the books he'd left sitting around them, and thumb the little family heirlooms that weren't as dark as the ones he'd just replaced, "So Weasley, how do you suggest we keep her face out of the papers?" George, without looking up, replied, "You can't, mate, she's been in the paper for three days. If I were you I'd just keep her under wraps for a while, not let anyone beyond our families see her." Draco lifted an eyebrow, "_Our_ families, Weasley? How exactly does your family come into play here?" George smiled brightly as he looked up at the younger man, "Simple Malfoy, she remembers us, I'm sure if I asked she'd come with me and live at the Burrow, and something just tells me that Mum and Dad wouldn't be as kind to you as your parents have been towards me."

A grumbling sound came from the blond as he rested his ankle on the opposite knee, "You're right of course," he admitted without hesitation, rubbing his mouth with his hand before point the index finger of that hand to the two former house-mates, "None of your little goody two-shoes team is coming in here, is that understood? If she wants to see a Weasley besides this one, she'll go with you. But I warn you, Weasley," he levelled his stare on George who was simply smiling, brows lifted and his head tilted as he listened, "one hair on hear head…"

"I know I know, 'its not your family I'll have to worry about.'"

"That's the second time you've said that, Malfoy," said Hermione as she flipped through a book, her own brows were drawn together in thought as she examined the spells within it to determine just how dark the nature of it was, "What does it mean?" Placing his hands in his lap, Draco shook his head, "What does what mean, Granger?" "_Not your family_," she replied before looking between the two of them, "according to you two, your families are the ones who raised her. So if not your family, and not the Weasleys, then _who_ do you keep referring to?"

George's face turned ashy as he studied the girl on the floor next to him, "Blimey 'Mione, sometimes I forget you're not a pureblood … you wouldn't know." Of course George didn't really know the whole story either, he was too young at the time to fully comprehend what his father was saying, beside he'd been too busy using Charlie's wand to turn Ron's teddy bear into a spider to really listen to what the prophet said of _The Children_.

Malfoy cleared his throat bringing their attention back to them, "There's a family," he started carefully, "my parents think that this … family, is the one who raised her. If so, if Father and Mother were correct, then this family isn't one to trifle with."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh that's ridiculous, if there was a family of Voldemort supporters they would have been captured during the war, especially if '_they aren't to be trifled with_' as you so put it, Malfoy."

Draco was about to retort when the three 20-somethings heard a wheezy voice, "Master Draco, sirs, there be a man in the front halls sirs, he come in the door though Luffy tells him not to." Draco frowned, "Tell Father." "Mipsy's gone to tell him, Master Draco, sir. The man has Luffy on the floor, screaming."

"Granger, stay! Weasley, watch the door," Draco was on his feet in a flash as he ran out of the library. Hermione's shoulders stiffened, she didn't enjoy being told what to do, nor did she like being kept out of the loop but as she turned to George to quip at him, she saw him stand up and withdraw his wand. "George," she whispered harshly, she wasn't about to let the lone Weasley twin put himself in danger but when he turned with his finger on his mouth she saw the determination she hadn't seen since the final battle.

His wand was poised as he stalked towards the door, and just as it opened George flicked it sending a red stream of light. There was a feminine shriek before the door slammed again, George whipped it open to see Narcissa standing, one hand on her chest as if to calm her heart, the other on the handle of the door. Hermione saw the woman's chest swell as she took in the redhead and pointed a manicured finger at him, "Point another wand in my home, Weasley, and you'll lose the other ear! Now get in side, Mipsy is going to secure the room." The older woman ushered in Ariadne who, upon seeing the book-worm, rushed to her side and sat behind her, placing her cheek on the girl's back. It was all Hermione could do to keep her heart from racing, Malfoy and George had been right the whole, Ariadne was basically a child in an adult's body.

"Mrs. Malfoy," George said in a loud whisper as the other witch carefully shut the door as to not make any noise, "who is it?" All four of the people in the room felt the air shift as the Elf's magic took charge of it, Narcissa, Hermione, and George saw the door leading out of the room disappear as did the windows, the fire went out and suddenly the fireplace was gone. Narcissa turned to the man and gave him a calm smile, "I'm not sure, dear, but sit. We're safe for now, if something happens, Merlin forbid, Mipsy will come in here and take us to one of the other estates. Somewhere safe for us."

"What do you mean, if something happens?" Hermione stood, she could almost feel the alarm in the girl behind her but her heart was in her throat now, what could possibly be happening that would require them to run? Narcissa glided forward, the portrait of a calm woman, but when her delicate hands were placed on Hermione's bare cheeks she could feel the tremor, she saw a shake in the woman's mouth, "We will hope, and Merlin forbid perhaps pray, that nothing happens. But Miss Granger, you of all people know these are still dark times we live in."

Hermione could see it in her eyes, Narcissa was terrified, though she was still poised, her hair in its meticulous twisted chignon, not the slightest bit of make up out of place, Hermione felt like she was back in time. Looking at Narcissa Malfoy from when she was 18, scared in her own home because of a madman. "What about Mal-" her brown eyes closed, "Draco … and Lucius?" With an unsteady breath, Narcissa gave her another false smile, "They're both strong, Draco can defend himself and his father; Lucius probation states that if he is in danger then he can magically defend himself. I believe, Miss Granger, that my boys will be just fine."

"Well that's all fine and dandy," said George, trying to break the tension, "but what do we do while we're stuck here waiting for an elf to release us?" In an unladylike, and quite 'un-Malfoy' fashion, Narcissa's eyes rolled upwards towards the ceiling, "Circe give me strength," she murmured before looking at Hermione with a slight tilt to her mouth, "I'm sure you know how I feel, boys can never remain still for too long." The matriarch turned from the muggleborn before addressing the man leaning against the book shelves, "Perhaps you can teach Ariadne how to play chess, Lucius was trying to teach her when Mipsy came in. I guess," she turned back to Hermione, "Miss Granger and I can continue going through these dark items. I can confirm, for you, whether or not something is actually tainted. My father taught me the history of some of these things you know."

The father and son pair met just before they reached the stairs, they could hear the sound of the high pitched screaming coming from one of their elves. The sound was making Draco's skin crawl, growling under his breath he moved faster to the landing where he could see who was behind the wand, "_THAT IS ENOUGH!_" his own wand spurted out a purple light towards the trespasser but was stopped short by a shield, "Good of you to join us, we were getting bored of the elf."

The drawl made Lucius' spine freeze, "No," he whispered as he looked down, "no, _you_ are dead. I saw you die!" Before the Malfoys, on the landing below, were five men, two standing over the house elf who cried, one looking up at them, one laughing merrily as he watched everything go down, and one sitting in the corner who looked as though he were about to be sick. "Dead," said the one looking towards them, he stood over six feet, a mop of black hair cropped close to his ears, piercing blue eyes staring up at them, "oh, no sir, Mr. Malfoy. No, you see, your father insured my mother of my safety. So you see, I. Am. Here." He swept his hands out to indicate the others, "As are my brothers," his lips twisted upward into a smile, "we're only here to retrieve something. You see, Alexandrus has been begging for it since it went missing. Quintus has grown tired of his whining and when he saw the Prophet today, well … we knew exactly where to come."

Draco turned to go down the stairs but stopped when his father gripped his arm, "Let me go." "No, stand firm, Draco. Stay here."

Of the two standing over the elf, the younger lifted his head and looked at the pair on the landing above, "Thomas, I don't believe they mean to return her." He and the man next to him measured up the same, around six foot, a mess of black hair, the younger's a bit longer yet tamer than the older, and both peered with the same blue eyes as the seemingly eldest. As Draco took them all in it seemed to be common, black hair, shockingly blue eyes void of just about anything, except the fifth, the fifth wouldn't look up he only stared at the elf who was once again writhing on the floor, his mouth opened in a scream but Draco couldn't hear anything.

"-you know what happens if you don't."

He'd missed what the older one had said, not that he minded; his eyes were locked on the one in the corner as he watched the torture of the poor creature.

"Alexandrus," spoke the eldest again, holding out his right hand towards the boy, but he didn't move, "Alex. Andrus," the man tried again but once more the boy on the floor didn't move. Thomas, the other had called him, moved swiftly, grabbing the boy on the floor by his neck thrusting him forward onto the floor, "_Tell them what you want Alexandrus! Tell them and perhaps they'll bring her to you!_" The blond could connect it now, Alexandrus. Weasley had spoken of a brother to Ariadne, a boy that Mrs. Weasley had named Alexander.

"What do you want?" asked Draco as he gripped his wand tighter in his hand. Thomas looked up and smirked before pushing Alexandrus, whom he'd just gotten to his feet, forward, "Go on, Brother, tell them what we're here for."

"Puh-Ple-Please, I jus-just want h-h-her back," he stammered out, not looking at the Malfoys but still looking at the elf, the extremely happy brother had joined the other two, he was clapping them on the shoulder. Draco could tell that Alexandrus was close to being sick, but instead of giving in he shook his head, "She isn't here." Thomas put his hand on his brother's shoulder and tilted his head as he narrowed his eyes at Draco, "Oh? Are you _sure?_ Because the papers say that she's been living here for two years. We want the girl, Malfoy. We'll tear down this house to get her if we must."

Lucius sighed as he looked at them, he opened his mouth to lie but stopped when Alexandrus screamed, "_STOP IT! STOP IT! POLLUX YOU'RE KILLING HIM! STOP! QUINTUS! LEONARDO! MAKE HIM STOP! STOP IT!" _ And suddenly it was as if their magic ceased. The elf was gone and the three brothers that stood over it stood up straight and looked at the one who'd screamed. Quintus, the younger of the three, moved forward, his face unreadable from Draco's angle, but he laid a hand on Alexandrus' face and seemed to pet him for a moment, "Alright, brother, all you had to do was ask."

"I want to go," whimpered Alexandrus, tears began to run down his face before he nearly collapsed on Quintus, the other man only wrapped his arms around him though, seeming to accept his weight. "We will. They're being unreasonable, keeping our sister from her family, we'll go, and we'll come back. Right, Thomas?"

Pollux, the master behind the torture of Luffy, spoke up, "That's right, Q, Alex. We'll be back, little Aria belongs with us where she can sing freely. A precious, pretty, little bird like her won't stay gone from the nest for long. Don't you worry your head, Alex, she'll come back. They'll have to release her soon enough." But never did he look at his brothers, instead Pollux played with his wand between his fingers, the crooked wood seemed almost liquid as he rolled it.

"Very well," said Thomas before bowing deeply to the Malfoy, Pollux and Leonardo, the silent but giggly one, bowed as well while Quintus held up Alexandrus, "we'll leave you. But please, consider my bargain, Malfoy. I would hate to hurt a hair on _her_ head."

And then they left, without preamble, one by one they left. First Thomas, striding through the door as though he were royalty, Pollux following after, Leonardo was the loudest now as he verbally replayed what had just happened as he attempted to scream like the house elf, Quintus was next following silently; but Alexandrus turned and looked at them, "Please." Was all he said before Quintus appeared in the door again to coax him back out.


	8. Betrayal of the Worst Kind

**Disclaimer:** Though I would love to lay claim to these characters, I cannot. They are the property of JK Rowling and the Harry Potter Series. I make no money off of this story.

* * *

The Manor had been returned to normal, Mipsy had replaced everything back in the library and allowed the four guests to leave and join the Patriarch and his heir in the West Wing sitting room, adjacent to Lucius' study. When they entered Draco gave them all a hard stare before spitting out, "You're in luck Weasley, her _brother_ did read the papers."

Lucius glared hotly at his heir as he felt Narcissa sit on the arm of his chair, something she hadn't done since they were newlyweds. He looked up at her for a moment before accepting the feel of her cool fingers on his skin, leaning into them and finally letting out a ragged breath. George, on the other hand, froze, unsteady on his feet as he felt Ariadne quit moving. "Draco," came Narcissa's warning voice.

"No mother, they need to know the danger, Ariadne especially. _They_ came for her, Mother. Five of them, I thought you said there would be only one? Maybe two!"

"Five?" Narcissa's voice rose an octave as she looked down at her husband, "Lucius you said the oldest boys had been done away with." He shook his head, "I believed so, but Father…he lied to us, to the Dark Lord … to every one." Narcissa stood, "He lied, Lucius?" she questioned before leaving the sitting room. The Gryffindors eyed each other before turning to the Slytherin's for some idea of what was about to happen.

"She's going to yell at Grandfather. It helps her cope, yelling at portraits of family, you should hear her have a row with Grandmother Wallburga," said Draco as he tipped up his tumbler of firewhiskey. He stood up to get another before turning and holding out his hand towards George, but instead of fooling around as he normally would, George let go of Ariadne and gave her a soft push forward. The girl moved forward, accepting the blond's hand, she looked up at him expectantly, "Thomas," she winced, "Pollux," she tried to pull away from him, but Draco held on tight, "Leonardo," she kept trying to pull but was now looking up at him, "Quintus," slowly she seemed to quit pulling and looked at him expectantly, he didn't fail as he spoke the last name, "and Alexandrus, they were here Ariadne. They were here looking for you," he said softly before pulling her closer, pressing her face to his chest. She barely reached the top of his shoulder with the crown of her head, "I won't let them get you."

"Neither will I," said George as he moved forward with a smile, "besides, where's a place safer than Malfoy Manor."

"She isn't safe here, Mr. Weasley," Narcissa's voice had turned cold as she came back into the room. Her nose was up again, she refused to look in the direction of the trio, "none of us are safe while she's here either. George," she addressed him while she moved forward to a bottle of wine one of the elves had brought, "you will be going home tonight. You will take the girl with you."

"_What?! Mother no!_"

"My mind is made up, Draco. None of us are safe while she is here, they can get to her."

Hermione spoke up then, unable to keep quiet any longer, "So you would send her to the Weasleys?" Narcissa turned on her heel, glaring daggers at the muggleborn, "I can only keep so few safe, Miss Granger! Perhaps when you have a family of your own you will understand. I will not have another war brought into this house, I told you the day I came back I wanted _all_ dark items out of this house. I'm sorry," she said, her voice cracking, "I am so sorry, but you must go." For a moment, Hermione thought she was speaking to her before she saw, or rather heard, the padding of feet that were moving past her.

Ariadne wrapped her arms around Lady Malfoy, and the blonde in turned put her arms around the girl, the group could hear her tearful apologies. Draco and George had the decency to look down and give the women their moment, but Lucius turned and looked at them, "I should have never let that bitch into my house." "Mr. Malfoy!" exclaimed Hermione, this time sure that he was talking about Ariadne, "You have all told me that she's harmless, just because some ruffians have come in and frightened you doesn't give you the right to call her such indecent names."

Lucius looks up in confusion before shaking his head, "No, you silly girl, I mean Hesper. Hesper Yaxley, I should have never allowed her in my home. She already had the two and then she wanted the girl, for a year I had her convinced that we didn't have her, but Ariadne was never one not to share with people." Lucius's face had a ghost of a smile as some memory ran through his mind, but then he sobered and shook his head, "A week after Hesper saw our girl she was gone, taken from Draco's bed. I should have known then something was going on."

Hermione listened intently, "You said she had the two?" Lucius nodded, "Quintus and Ariadne's brother. What was his name, Draco?" "Alexandrus, that's what hey called him." "Yes, Alexandrus. When I retrieved both of the children, as they were willed to me, Hesper cornered me saying how sad Quintus was to be alone, pointing out how I already had a son and my father had killed two of hers. She swore she would bind their magic, go into a muggle life. For over twenty years, I thought she had."

"Was Quintus hers?"

"Oh no," said Lucius, "he was born the same night as Ariadne, two separate mothers, but Hesper and Narcissa took care of them both." Narcissa, upon hearing her name, let out a small whimper as she clutched Ariadne's head to her bosom, "I told Rowena to run, run back to the people who could help her…she took Alexandrus and left. _He_ never even knew of the boy's existence."

George shook his head, shoving his hands in his pockets, "So he _really_ had children?" The older Malfoys nodded, "Oh yes," said Narcissa, "not all of his lovers were willing, some were from your side of the first war, taken as prizes. Some, like Rowena Lestrange, were taken to his bed to be taught a lesson after being used by the others." Ariadne seemed to burrow closer to the mother as she spoke, but no one but Narcissa seemed to notice.

Lucius continued, "Hesper, lay willingly twice. Both boys born of the unions were to be destroyed, as per _his_ orders," he followed his wife's lead by not saying Voldemort's name. "According to the eldest, tonight, its quite obvious my father was a liar. Five of his children still walk the Earth, and it seems as though all five have magic. "

Hermione, after taking in all of the information, scooted to the edge of her armchair and looked at the occupants of the room, "Alright. We know who we're up against, now what do we do?"

It was nearly a month before anyone heard from the Riddle brothers again. Narcissa had given in that night to keep Ariadne until the brothers did something more drastic than just breaking in. Hermione explained the break in to Harry, expressing the need for the Malfoys to replace their blood wards around the property, she gave very little detail as to why, just mentioning that sympathizers had entered unannounced and killed a house elf. It seemed as if the magical outburst had released not only the spell from the elf, but the elf's life from his body; Hermione had wept the next morning when she was told by Mipsy. George had remained at the manor, with Hermione, and the Gryffindors had climbed into the same bed expecting to pass out from exhaustion only to be woken up an hour later as Ariadne climbed between them and pulled Draco into the bed as well. It was unnerving for Hermione to wake up with Malfoy's arm around her, but he had apologized that morning and mentioned nothing else of it.

But it did become a regular thing, George would go home every couple of nights, but would return during the day to spend time with both Narcissa and Ariadne. Hermione could tell that the girl seemed to give George a reason to get out of bed each morning, it was more than she could have ever done; but she never mentioned it to him. Hermione just watched the two from the window as they played tag outside, sometimes Draco joined them when he got home from work, and she was faster than both them. Despite how long their legs were she was always faster, bobbing, weaving, ducking, and even twisting around the two boys as they both tried to catch her.

It was then she began to wonder about how the girl had grown up. Two nights after the 'incident' as they were calling it, Hermione had had a private conversation with both Malfoy men trying to learn what happened. The way they had said it, the brothers, was around them she spoke, so what was it that kept her speaking away from them? Was there a curse on her? It was the only thing that Hermione could fathom.

However a month came, and went. Hermione finished her clean up of the East Wing Library, she still had a number of rooms to go through within the East Wing of Malfoy Manor, but the Unspeakables were finally leaving with the last boxes that the Malfoys had helped her with. The bushy haired brainiac collapsed on a love seat as they left the library, after bidding them goodbye, and had just begun to close her eyes when the light was blocked out of her face, opening her honey brown eyes again she found herself looking up at Ariadne who had her finger placed to her mouth.

In the past month the skinny witch had frightened Hermione more times than she could count, if it wasn't for the hair that had tickled her arm she probably would have jumped, even shrieked, "I'm putting a bell around your neck, I mean it this time." But the girl's thin finger only shook more as she moved to press it into Hermione's lips as well, "Alright, alright," the witch whispered and stood up, "show me."

Clasping hands the two witches tiptoed their way back into the central area of the manor, near the stairs, Ariadne dropped to her knees and pulled Hermione's hand down, a motion to tell her to kneel as well. Still standing, Hermione peeked over the other girl's head and saw two men standing in the foyer, both dressed in all black suits, the taller was leaning against the doorframe to the lady's sitting room as if waiting for someone while the other was caressing, there was no other way she could explain it, a portrait near the front door. Just as she was about to step out and ask what they needed or wanted she felt a hand close around her other wrist, the one that had been free, and pull her back towards the East side, "Leave it Granger, they've got Mother, we won't have them knowing you're here too."

Hermione shook her head at the hushed tone the younger Malfoy was using with her as he pulled her into a bedroom, she noticed he pulled Ariadne with his other hand, "Who are they?" "Them." It was all he said as he shut the door, and she watched it disappear.

In the lady's sitting room, Narcissa Malfoy sat with a stiff back. She had just let out the last of the ministry workers when she felt a protrusion in her back, mentally prepared to berate her husband for his lack of decorum with guests in the house she turned and stumbled, it wasn't her tall blond husband waiting with her, instead it was a man of around his mid thirties, behind him stood another man, if she were to guess he were ten years younger, but what startled her was the contrast of dark hair, pale skin, and striking blue eyes that out sparkled that of the Malfoy line.

She'd been man handled, there was no other word for it, into her own sitting room where she held her lady's meetings, or as Draco would have called them 'meeting of the bitch witches.' The room was sparsely decorated, Lucius had taken away the dark wood and bathed it in cream colours, in one white seat, sitting as if she had belonged their, was a woman with cropped blonde hair, "Narcissa, love."

Hesper Yaxley didn't belong in Malfoy Manor, she didn't belong in the white seat she now occupied, and she certainly didn't deserve full and unadulterated attention from Narcissa; but because of the two brutes she brought with her that was what she got. For ten minutes the older woman had tried keeping up a civil conversation, apologizing for the man's harshness, Pollux she called him. But after they had dispensed their terse niceties, Hesper set down a tea cup she'd demanded from a terrified elf.

"Now, Cissy dearest, you're probably wondering why I brought Pollux and Quintus with me … your silly little wards wouldn't allow me in last week, and here I thought we were friends," the woman's thin lips practically disappeared as she pursed them. "The _Ministry_, Hesper, set our wards earlier this month, we are not at liberty to make exceptions," lied the matriarch cooly as she clutched her skirt tightly within her fist. One of them had broken the wards down, Narcissa needed to get a note to Miss Granger, the mudblood needed to leave to save her own skin.

"Nasty old things aren't they?" said Hesper as she leaned forward, placing an elbow on her kneecap. "What are, Hesper?" "The ministry, always sticking their noses where they don't belong. Family wards are best, I nearly wept when I heard they had forced the Manor open. If the Dark Lord were still alive this never would have happened…"

The older woman was gaging Narcissa's reaction, and she didn't fail to entertain, with a curt smile Narcissa tilted her head, "Our home _was_ open, Hesper, it was terrible you were never invited back into the inner circle."

"And such a shame you were thrust out."

The women were silent for a moment, Narcissa was prepared to hex the woman when she heard Lucius outside the closed doors.

"_You will remove yourself from that door this instant!"_

An unfamiliar voice answered, the voice harsh and dark, as though it wasn't used much, "_Not likely, I don't answer to the _Unfavored_."_

"Hesper, I suggest you say something to your _sons._"

The blonde woman stood up, taking her time to adjust her robes, "As soon as you say something to yours, dearest. I believe Draco is helping his father. Something my boys would have _loved_ to do."

Before Narcissa could even flick her wand the doors to her sitting room opened and in the door way stood the younger of the two Riddle children, "Mother, I believe Pollux wore out our welcome." His voice was calm, tranquil, and almost melodic, "Madame Malfoy, I'm sorry we were unable to meet under better circumstances. I'm sure our next meeting will be more enjoyable," he gave the Matriarch a smile and short bow before stepping towards Hesper and offering his arm.

"Its always wonderful to see such good breeding," said Hesper as she took Quintus' arm and looked pointedly outside into the foyer, "Wouldn't you say so Lucius?"

The Malfoy patriarch was knocked to the floor, his wand just barely out of reach, Pollux had Draco against the wall, his arm covering the younger man's windpipe, "Draco!" Narcissa called out, "Hesper! He will release him at once!"

Pollux turned to look at the trio behind him, his smile was that which Narcissa had only seen on the likes of her own sister's face, "You Malfoys are so demanding, and not much for waiting either. 'Get out of the door way!' 'Put him down!' next thing you know this prick here will be screaming let me go. Oh!" he chuckled and looked back at Draco, "I guess he won't, long as I've got hold of his throat."

Narcissa took a look at the people around her, all of this because of the girl they were harbouring? "H-hesper! Do something about your boy!" The old woman faked a yawn, "Pollux, darling you're getting your suit all dirty, come now. Put the little traitor down…if we must we'll do this the legal way. I was only hoping you'd see the truth Narcissa. We want our little girl back home, we want her, and," she steered Quintus closer to Narcissa who could only back up to the coffee table, "_we will get her back._"

It was just like before, Narcissa was being forced to choose, her family or some silly girl. As much as she had called Ariadne her own at one time she couldn't deny her own flesh and blood, the only heir to her husband's line, the last hope of the Black line. Closer her eyes she heard them begin to walk away, "Fine! Stop! Just … let Draco down and I'll give you the girl!"

The instant Pollux released Draco and he hit the floor he yelled out with his first breath, "_Mother no!_"

"Mipsy!"

"Y-yes Missus?" the elf popped up right beside Narcissa, trying to stay hidden behind the witch's skirts.

"Bring Ariadne to me."

"But Missus!"

"Do not argue Mipsy, you will bring her to me now and then you will punish yourself for disobeying my order the first time!"

Mipsy pulled on her ears before apparating out, only to be back a second later, Ariadne's hand in her own.

Narcissa turned away from them all, she couldn't see the pleading look on Ariadne's face or face the sound of broken air as she sobbed upon seeing her brothers. Narcissa couldn't stand the sight of betrayal that washed over Draco and Lucius' features, she just couldn't face them, "You have her, now leave us alone Hesper. Take her and go!"

"No!" shouted another tired voice before a scream erupted from the raw throat of the girl, despite her convulsing she never let go of the house elf.

From where Draco was he watched as the older of the Dark Lord's sons moved to the old hag. The younger moved smoothly to wrap his arms around _his_ Ariadne, he watched him rub his arm over her back as if trying to soothe her and then they appeared. Hundred of marks, runes, appeared over her skin and as he caressed one, the same way he had caressed the painting of Narcissa and Lucius, almost lovingly her screams stopped.

"No, no, no," she pleaded, and Draco's heart ached, she could speak now and all she said was no. He moved to get up but felt the air leave his chest as a spell hit him and everything slowly melted to black. The last he heard were three voiced yell his name.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I want to thank you for your wonderful reviews. I hope this chapter answered your questions about just how many children Voldemort had. I'm currently working on Chapter 8 still, some IRL issues came up and I haven't been writing as much as I should have been. Hopefully within the next two weeks I can have it up and you won't have to wait that long. If anything the chapter will just be shorter. Please, ask all the questions you need, I'm more than willing to answer anything and if I don't answer you ... well that just means that there's most likely an answer within the coming chapters.

As a little taste of what's to come:

_"How could she do that 'Mione? How could she just give her to them?"_

_"Its simple, Mr. Weasley," answered a voice that, even under strain, Draco knew didn't belong to Granger, "Narcissa did the same during the war. When Voldemort returned and demanded either she give up the Manor or Lucius and Draco's lives she gave up her home. From what Lucius said, one of those boys—"_

_"Pollux," supplied a feminine voice, Granger's his mind thrust at him._

_"Yes, Pollux was trying to kill Draco."_

_"But Professor, she just gave her up!"_


End file.
